Power of the Stars
by Miss Forrester
Summary: Pamoon Tetsuya is thrown into an academy he doesn't care much for, and in the process, separated from his dearest younger sister, Luna. Fearing what may happen to her while he is not there to protect her, he begins to devise plans and ideas for how to escape the Academy, but along the way, he encounters treachery, deceit, pain, and friendship.
1. A Colossal Fool

**Author's Note: * means something worth of note, that I will explain or translate at the end of the chapter**

**Yes. I am one of **_**those **_**people. But firstly, let me really introduce myself. My name isn't important, to be honest, but you can call me Harleen Quinzel. Yes, like **_**the **_**Harleen Quinzel. Harley Quinn. But don't give me that nickname. Harleen is actually serving as my Pen Name. But anyways, moving on. **

**Because I realize that I am writing for a Japanese manga, created by a Japanese woman, with Japanese phrases and references, I felt that perhaps not everything in my story would be easily understood by my English audiences. So, because this will be a story I try my hardest to keep with continuity, including Japanese phrases, nicknames, titles, and certain little words, I felt I should extend my aide in understanding said references. There is a section, at the end of every chapter, where I will assuage any confusions and answer as many questions as I can without spoiling the plot of the story. My annotations part of the story. But we'll call them notes, because I'm classy like that. Now, let's move into the actual story!**

**(Of course, I'll be marking everything I find warrants an explanation - or a translation - in the story with a *. I however, will not be marking that in the notes with "1st" or "3rd". Instead, I'll just explain in order, separating each explanation with its own paragraph...**

* * *

><p><em>"You have been given a second chance to start your life over. You can't throw this opportunity away. If you do you will be a colossal fool."<em>

- Lorena Bathey

My tongue is heavy, the blood coating my teeth as I grimace in disgust. It tastes horrible, like chewing on yen. (Or trying to.) Despite the unfazed expression I struggle to maintain, I can't help but to shudder in pain. His grip on my wrist remains too tight. Just what does this strange man _want _from me?

I mean, I don't even know who he _is_, and yet he did this sort of despicable thing to me...

Why? What do these people want?

One of the doors to this large room opens and a child, perhaps older than me by about two years, perhaps not, approaches us at his own leisurely pace. No, not approaches. Strolls in our general direction.

Doesn't seem to me he's delegated much importance to anyone but himself, the way he's holding himself, like a king. Or a god. Someone who expects zero resistance, who expects to win every battle he fights, every argument he wages. A victor unaccustomed to failure. A prideful and arrogant being, but by no means an idiot.

His eyes are the darkest shade of green I have ever seen, and something about them makes me uneasy. He's a clever one. I can just tell. Clever, witty, dangerous. A force to be reckoned with. Just _who _is he? *

Because of everything I've begun to take notice of, I know better than to protest or even open my mouth to ask anything when his eyes drag up over my figure, studying my features, taking me into deliberation. Thinking, calculating, wondering. Without regard for how this shadow of a man manhandles me before his very eyes.

In fact, there is a sick gleam of satisfaction in those dark and unforgiving eyes. Sadistic pleasure at my obvious discomfort. Why does he think he holds the right to look at me like a prize, like a tool for his usage, like a doll, a puppet with no other worth than to please him? This man dared to hold my sister hostage in order to lure me in, and this, this _child_, thinks he is _above _me?

I know, without question, it was his doing, his orders. _He _did this to me.

The confusion, the fear, ebbs slowly into anger. Building until I am filled with the desire to hurt, to bring him the same suffering he has brought me. But I know better than that.

I was raised better than that. I taught _myself _better, taught my sister better, and I am no hypocrite. I will not go against everything I've worked so hard to maintain. He will not win, even as he believes he already has.

"Well, isn't this a sour surprise, Tetsuya?"

It's ridiculous. It's obvious he would know who I was if he sent the Shadow after me, but I still can't keep the surprise from my face. He's pleased by my reaction, apparently, if his grin is anything to judge by. *

"Yes, I know who you are, so I would like to suggest that you don't ask too many questions and just listen to me. It would be in your best interest. You know that, don't you?" His eyes search mine for the answer he wants.

I shift my weight and turn my gaze away, towards the window at the other end of the large room. I know I must look pathetic, but it's hard to give much importance to it, at this point. I've got nothing else to lose.

My sister's gone, and I have no one here that I care about.

"You're a bit rough around the edges," his tone is almost apologetic. I don't believe it for a second. "But I believe that in time, you'll understand why we had to bring you here in the way we did. I couldn't let anyone else go and take you, first, to hurt your lovely little sister and all those people you care about in that village. Especially because they would think of you as nothing but a weapon." *

I have no idea why he's saying this stuff, why he's lying as if I would believe him. We both know I'm smarter than that, that my intelligence is what got me this far, is what protected me all those years on our own.

What kept _her _safe.

I also know that he is one of those people who would see me as nothing but a goal, an asset, a useful addition to his tool-belt.

"Do you want to see someone about your pain?"

He looks into my face, or tries. It makes me uneasy. I feel a force on my chin, pulling my face up. My eyes meet his, and I force myself to bite back my unadvised sarcasm and my anger. The man has his fingers on my body. At any point, he could kill me if he wanted to. I saw what he did to Jeanine, to Mauris, to Sean. *

I will not succumb, not here, not when she needs me out there, not when she needs me to make it out alive. I need to make my way back to her, to find her. She can't be alone too long. She's my little sister. My little Luna. She needs me.

_Onee-san! _*

Tears prick at my eyelids, but I force them back.

What the hell is wrong with this guy? This aura of malice scares me, much more than I would ever care to admit. At least it's me, I try to console myself. At least it's me and not Luna. Not her.

This gives me the strength I need to keep my act together. He's expecting a response. I dare to keep my eyes on his, the ones that tease me without words, and he offers me a smile. One meant to comfort, or so he would lead me to believe. He doesn't actually care whether I feel comfortable or not.

"No," I say, and I realize my gaze must be less friendly than intended, because his smile falters. There is pounding sting that starts out at the center of my forehead and tingles down my spine to my toes. The crown of stars, as the Shadow had called it. ("A crown befitting a King," he had taunted.)

It was the culprit of my pain. I flinch back, and he nods his head, imperceptible, almost, with a sickening gleam of delight in those dark eyes. There is a harsh pull on my wrist, pulling against the weakness in my legs and forcing me to keep my posture.

Damn them, and damn me for ignoring the warnings. I should have left when Jeanine tried to warn me. I should have taken Luna and ran as far as possible. Perhaps even to that malicious warlord. He had vowed that his only aim was to protect the children who had been rejected by the world. Perhaps he may have lied, but Luna would have been out of the hands of these people, safe, and we would be together. I would have done anything the criminal overseer wanted, anything at all, to keep up the illusion of safety. Anything. *

But instead, I was trapped here, like a rat in a cage.

"Now, my dear child, don't go around treating all of your superiors with the same blatant disregard for the rules that you have shown us. That device is your punishment for all the fruitless defiance you have put up against the academy. Be careful in what you choose to do now, _toroi_, as I will not tolerate any more of your antics." His eyes hardened, now. I had no idea as to what he was referring when he said that word to me, honestly. What more could I possibly not have understood, by now?

Was there more to this situation than I thought?

Or was he just playing games with me? *

"Don't force me to take action against you, because I can definitely promise that it will not end well for you." His expression was the picture of calm, despite the irritation in his eyes.

His words were as arrogant as his attitude.

Who the hell did he think he was, anyways?

This time, I was careful in directing my glare toward the cold, marble floor. He takes it as a sign of resignation - I can hear the smugness in his tone as he announces that he will leave me to another's guidance, for now.

He turns to leave, and I take that time to, without really thinking it through, shoot them both a black look that effectively communicates my rage towards them, the school, everything that was unfair about this situation, but he only quirks a smile in response. Unruffled. Then he decides to humor me, once more.

"This ridiculousness, again? Well, I'll forgive you, since it _is _unfortunately my doing that ended in you becoming this way. It's really too bad that you and Mayasuki did not see eye to eye after all this time. I did not wish for affairs between us to begin in such low spirits." *

A pause to let his words sink in. He can see that I don't understand - but not that I don't want to.

"And since you're a special case, I will forgive you, as well, for you earlier acts of violence against my dear friend," he indicates the Shadow beside him, whom only offers a look of amusement in my direction. "Perhaps you can start over, right? Second chances mustn't be so callously disregarded as the first ones, so choose what you wish to do very carefully."

He smiles, perhaps at the humor in his own threats, and turns to leave.

I watch after his retreating back, trying to understand that I had just been threatened, but failing to see what exactly the threat consisted of. I also failed to notice the Shadow's curious eyes directed towards me.

What did he mean?

Did he know my father? He sure sounded like he knew Mayasuki.

Does he also know my mother?

Does that mean he knows where she is? Could he have been the one responsible for keeping her away from me? Is it his fault that I never met her in person?

I take notice of the Shadow's lingering gaze, then, in the depths of my confusion, and am wondering whether he will answer any of my questions, but decide not to bother. It would be a waste of time. I know he won't say a word that could hurt his _dear friend_.

So I instead busy myself with taking note of my surroundings. It _is _a beautiful room.

Luna would have loved those roses. I only wish we could have seen it at a better time. Together. Safe. There is the sound of heels clacking against the polished floor, and then the strange and silent man is handing me a small package. My eyes glaze over it, concluding it to be a uniform, obviously meant for my personal use.

"The principal and I have both agreed to grant you with a high ranking in this school's system. We hope that you will make use of this privilege, and behave yourself. It may help you to land in his good graces and be forgiven for anything you may do later."

He pauses, then, and proceeds to smile down at me. It isn't as ominous as when he smiled before, over my sister's head as he held her close, touching his fingers to her cheek gently, almost lovingly, as he mocked me about her safety, about my "only option". He looks as if he is genuinely wishing me good graces, luck in my endeavors at this academy (no, this _prison_). It astonishes me.

"Goodbye for now, _yuujin_." *

I don't understand what that word means, or why he said it, but he gives me no time to ask before he is gone, too. Then, what he said before registers in my mind, and I grit my teeth before glaring down hatefully at the uniform in my hand, almost as if blaming it for all my misfortunes.

_Privilege? _Is that what he said? Since when is being kept by force in a prison that masquerades as a private escalator school a _privilege_? I suppose I should thank them, then. I will forever be in their debts, those lovely guardian angels of mine, for knowing me so well that they were well aware I wished for tyranny before _I _was aware of it, myself.

The door is open to the hallway. They didn't bother to close it? Perhaps I don't have to do this, after all. Maybe I can try my luck at escaping. I begin to approach the door, heart pounding so loud I'm afraid anyone who comes too close could hear it, but then it swings open much wider.

There is someone else, someone unfamiliar, not one of those scouts who had stalked me for months prior to my capture. A blonde-haired man. He pauses once he sees that I have frozen up, nervous. Did he see what I was doing? Does he somehow know what I was planning? There's no way. Or is mind-reading possible here? *

I suppose nothing is impossible. I'll have to watch my step, like the other child warned me. "I wasn't sure whether I should wait here," I hasten to explain, hoping that he wouldn't see right through my lie. Instead, he seemed to be a normal person, actually.

He didn't seem even slightly suspicious of my words. I look up towards his face, and am surprised to see the bright smile on his face, as if he had seen something truly amazing. It begs the question whether he is happy to be here. And if he is, then maybe I _can _let them bring Luna here, as well?

No, I remember. No. That look in the boy's eyes, the Shadow's menacing grin...

No, I won't trust anyone here. Ever.

He begins to speak rapidly, in Japanese I suspect, but I can hardly understand a word he's saying, since he's speaking so fast. It's just been a few years, so I suppose I'll have to re-accustom myself to Japanese and stop expecting French or English. *

"Wait, what?" He sees the confusion clear on my face, the barely-existent comprehension, and then he stops, offers an apologetic smile. Sympathy, or pity?

I decide not to concern myself, either way. It doesn't matter.

"Good morning, I meant to say," he slows down his words this time, hoping I understand. I do, and I offer a tentative smile to show this fact to him without having to say anything else.

"You must be Tetsuya Pamoon, yes?" Now he is speaking in English. It isn't perfect, by any means, but it's understandable. He must teach it. Or perhaps he just paid attention in university? *

He doesn't look old enough to have been in university for very long, though...

"It's very nice to meet you, and actually, you have nothing to explain yourself for. I know this must all be very confusing, and maybe no one's taken the time to explain it all, am I correct?"

I am trying to form a coherent response, since he is clearly more comfortable speaking in Japanese and I feel guilty for forcing him to do otherwise, so I figure, hey, might as well cooperate and try my best, too.

After all, I might be here in Japan for a while...

But then I see the look on his face. He's noticed it, huh? Well, it's hard not to notice the penchant strung over my forehead. I feel my face warming in shame, and know that already I have made a bad impression on him. I look like a troublemaker. This is a device meant to punish. Surely, he must know that...

I manage to recover from the embarrassment, somehow, and try my best not to show my hesitation, instead masking it with anger. If he's going to judge me about something he knows nothing of, if everyone else will, too, then that's just fine.

I don't need anyone. I can make it on my own. I have before, and I'll do it now. It doesn't matter what they think, anyway. If I have my way, I won't be here for long. I'll be back in France with Luna, with people who understand, and I won't need these people.

Ever.

"Alright, listen to me, I know the last thing you want to deal with is the prospect of speaking with _me_, some nuisance you barely just met, but I don't think you understand that I don't want your help, anyway. I don't need anyone's help, however much anyone wants to believe otherwise. So, if you could just make yourself useful this once and show me the way, I'll be out of your hair, soon. Don't you worry about a thing, _teacher_."

My tone earns me a shock in retaliation, and I flinch back once more. I tried not to make my pain obvious, but the look in his eyes tells me that he saw. But I spoke in English! How could they know what I said!?

_He _probably had no idea what I was saying to him! (Well, he probably understood that I wasn't being friendly, but I doubt he had any idea of the true extent of my words...)

His eyes are warm, and I stop cold in my attempt to brush past him when his fingers close down over my shoulder. Before I can demand to know why he is touching me, or what he is planning, unable to fight the panic in my body, the distrust welling up inside me like a plague, he has pulled me into his arms. His embrace is so warm I almost forget where I am, or who I'm with. What happened with Luna, everything, just goes away. I feel warm, safe, cared for. All because of one stupid hug.

The last time a full grown man or woman hugged me was so long ago. My father, when I was only eight. The day he passed on. He had been apologizing for everything, warning me of what Mayasuki had planned for me. I feel the tears threatening to come, and force myself to swallow back my shame and my sorrow.

Now is not the time for blubbering. I am a child, but I am not a baby.

I seriously need to get my act together before I wind up crying in a room full of strangers, like some kind of loser. A sad child who didn't want to be captured, who misses their home and their family...

Who hates this academy.

"I never said I wasn't looking forward to speaking with you, and I never want to hear you call yourself a nuisance again, Pamoon. If that isn't too forward." He pulls back to look me in the face, down on his knees to better reach my level. He can see the look of anguish in my eyes, the defeat in my posture, and he tries to offer me a smile, tries to reassure me, but I can tell that he is sad, too. *

He is sad - not for himself, but for me. It's actually a touching gesture.

(Why had he apologized for calling me by my - oh. I forgot about propriety. This would be a hard culture to re-adjust to, when in France everyone was close and no one cared for distancing themselves with strangers.)

He cares. He doesn't even know me, but he knows that what they did to me was wrong. And he believes me. He believes my story and he hasn't heard it yet. How can someone with such a good heart exist in this sort of place?

"It just so happens to be a happy coincidence, Pamoon, that you're in my class. So, no, I will _not _let you go just like that. Don't believe me if you wish, but I care about you, and it's my duty to make sure that you're okay. If not for the academy, then for myself. And I'd like to help you out, to help you see that other people here do care besides myself. If that's alright with you."

He stands back up to full height, and smiles down at me. I feel my face flush in shame, suddenly angry at myself for jumping to conclusions so quickly about such a kind man. It's too late to take back my insecurities, though, so I just fall into step behind him as he leads me to a private bathroom outside in the hallway.

"But first, if you'd mind," he gestures. "You must change out of those dreaded clothes, child! Is that uniform in your size, or...?"

I study the package once more. "Yes. I think so."

"Then, go ahead. Let's see what it looks like on you."

"What about my old clothes?" I ask. "They're special to me. This jacket was a gift from... from someone I cared about. You won't throw them away, will you?" *

"No," he says after a moment of thought. "No, I promise that we won't. I'll make sure no one else tries, either." That being said, he gives me a wink. "Now, go on! Get going! Stop floundering about! Time to change!"

I can't help laughing as I follow his directions and step into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. Without wasting too much time, I shed myself of my ruined clothing, folding up my jacket neatly, with as much love as I can muster, before I pull on the clean uniform in its wake.

I have no idea how to fold the collar, so I just leave it hanging loose, as well as the tie. Then, I examine the sleep deprivation that is clear in the shadows under my eyes. Honestly, I look like I've been to Hell and back.

(With what the Shadow put me through, I'm not surprised.)

I make sure everything else is in tip-top shape, even if my collar and tie aren't, and then unlock the door, handing the kind stranger my old clothing. He places them carefully into a bag, and then takes one look at the state of my uniform before tutting.

"No, no, that simply won't do." He then leans toward me, fingers making quick work of my collar so that it's folded neatly, as well as tying the ribbon securely. "There!"

He grins down at me, standing up to examine me properly. "You're a handsome fellow, aren't you, Pamoon? There, that's the smile you should never, ever stop wearing! I think you can make anyone fall in love with you, with that _charming _face of yours!"

I feel myself begin to blush, but the smile is difficult to force away. What is it with adults and saying whatever they please? "Now, come along, let us get going! There's plenty for you to do today!"

I follow him through the long hallways, giving up on memorizing the directions after about the sixth corner we round and instead focusing on trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. Really, I can't help it. In France, I didn't attend school because I was always too busy trying to provide for the both of us. There just wasn't any time.

And it had been so long since I had been in a classroom, that I almost couldn't remember the feeling. Though I knew it had always been unpleasant. I never had an easy time of making friends, mostly because I found that they weren't on the same wavelength as I. They had much left to suffer in life, so they couldn't quite understand why I never smiled, or why I spent so much time crying, alone.

Suffering alone was the only other option I had at the time. It was the alternative to showing my weakness to Mayasuki, who would undoubtedly take advantage of my misery to torment me further. The woman was pure evil, or something, I swear it.

To this day, after everything's been said and done, I still can't understand why she hated me so much. What had I even done to deserve that? Had it been anything I could remedy, or was she just a bitter witch with no reason for malice other than for the sake of malice, itself? *

I knew that the blonde could tell I was deep in thought, and I was grateful that he respected me enough not to ask. But it was time to stop dwelling on the past. It was as Jeanine was always saying, "How can you make the most of your future if you cannot let go of the past?" Letting the bad things of my history destroy me was going to help no one. Instead, I should focus on the good things of the future. *

This was the method I had been using to survive, and it had worked so far, so I refused to give up on it just because things seemed bleak. These were the times when faith was most needed. Not when I had everything I had ever wanted, or when I had plenty to be thankful for, but when there was darkness all around and the situation seemed helpless.

There was no such thing as an unsolvable problem. Somehow, I was going to get out of this situation, and I was going to reunite with Luna. I promised to her before I left that we would see each other again, and I am a kid of my word.

For the first time since I had arrived, I felt the fresh breeze in my face, and knew we had left the maze of hallways inside the strange building I had been all-but-dragged-to by the Shadow. The sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping merrily, and there was the minty smell of oncoming winter on the air.

There is a bus waiting outside for us. He leads me toward it, and allows me to step into it, first. There is no one but us on the bus, as it so happens. Thank God, because while I may have to deal with others later, I'd much rather just have a few moments to gather my willpower before then.

"What should I call you, then?" I break the silence at last. I have decided to seat myself in the front, arms wrapped tightly around my bookbag, stuffed with all of my precious belongings, the only things I had been allowed to collect before the Shadow had dragged me away from everything I had ever known.

He shot me a questioning look, his voice filled with humor as he responded, "Whatever you are most comfortable with, Pamoon. I'm aware that perhaps due to differences in the culture between France and Japan, you may be inclined to call me Mister, or Teacher. Though, if it doesn't bother you, you may certainly call me Sensei."

I decide to keep note of that, and then he surprises me by wrapping an arm around me, a gesture of warmth, like a father would do to his son. "But, because I trust you, you have my permission to call me Narumi. Just Narumi. Or even, Naru, if you wish. I'm comfortable with that sort of familiarity from you, because I feel as though you won't betray my trust. Will you?" *

The last bit was purely playing Devil's Advocate. He knew I wouldn't. I wasn't that sort of person, and I suppose he could tell. Nonetheless, I felt my lips tugging into a grin.

"You have my word that I won't. No matter what happens."

There was another long moment of silence, and then, "If you don't mind my asking, why is it that you already wear that sort of thing?" He referred to the penchant. I should have known that the curiosity was bothering him.

"I was a fool." My eyes lower in shame. I don't know if disclosing information of defiance to a teacher of the same academy I rebelled against was wise, but I feel as if I can trust him, no matter what his reaction might be. Also, I think I should just get this incident off my chest. "I thought I actually stood a chance. I thought if I fought hard enough, I could get away, and we could be free, that they would forget about us if I just made sure to win."

The expression on his face is one of understanding, of sympathy. There's anger in his eyes, but somehow, without asking, I just know it isn't directed towards me. "I'm not really worried about myself, Sensei, but my sister..."

Now, I pause, frantic. Can I really trust him? Am I making another mistake by talking about her? Why do I keep running my mouth? Is this stupid of me?

Only one way to find out. I just hope I don't wind up regretting it.

"Is it possible, no, do you think there's some way I can make sure she's alright? She's only six, and she's all alone in that village." I pause, gauging his reaction. He doesn't say anything, expression a mixture of curiosity and something resembling sympathy.

"I'm sure people there will care for her. Though Jea - though they aren't around, anymore," I cursed myself mentally for the slip-up. I had not intended to reveal that right away. (Or ever.) After all, it wasn't really anyone else's business. They had been my friends, my protectors, and now they were dead because of me. My hands were just as stained with their blood as the Shadow's were, except there was an important difference between us: I cared too much while he cared too little. *

I hurried to finish before he could ask about that. "She is loved by many, so I'm sure no one will have to trouble themselves too terribly about it, but I just need to know she's okay, that she's safe. I know you're awfully busy, but this is my little sister. Please, she's all I have left."

I'm fully aware that there is a note of pleading in my own voice that I might not be able to hear myself, that he please not ask about the mistake I made, that he please heed my words, that he help me in my duty as an older brother. But I can't help how desperate I sound. She's my everything. What would I do with myself, where would I go, how can I live, if she wasn't okay? If she wasn't happy?

His fingers squeeze my shoulder in a warming gesture of reassurance. "I promise you that I will find a way to help you. It may not be right away, and maybe you'll have to wait until I can tell you what I know in private so that no one else knows about our rule-breaking, but I will definitely help you. This is important to you, and I can see that your well-being depends on hers, so you can count on me."

I feel myself smiling like a damn fool, giddy with relief. Then, we unboard the bus, and he makes a motion for me to follow him inside. To my surprise, the elementary division is no laughing matter. It is impressive in grandeur, in style, in elegance.

Truly a masterpiece of a school. But then, what had I expected? This academy receives government funding, from what I remember of Mauris' words. Of course they have the additional funding to keep everything polished and charming as well as functioning.

He stops me inside a hallway about five minutes further in, and points out the plaque beside a large wooden door. "2-B." The door bursts open, as if expecting us to arrive at just that time, and a man comes rushing out, attempting (and failing) to gain proper footing before giving up and promptly crashing into Narumi.

I manage to side-step the possible injury, and watch in poorly-disguised mirth as he pleads with a grumbling Narumi to "please have mercy", to "please not send him back in there, ever again!" *

The blonde is almost apathetic to his suffering, barely taking notice of his anguish enough to properly console him. A distinct feeling of regret wells up inside of me. Just my luck that I should land in a classroom full of kid-convicts.

As if my luck wasn't sour enough, already.

"Sensei," I offer, "shouldn't we go inside, now?" I would hate to prolong the inevitable, after all. Though if at this moment, they suddenly realized they had made a mistake and rush in to kick me out of the academy, I certainly wouldn't complain.

He sighs, pushing the other man away from him with firm directions to go "clean up and rest" at the teacher's lounge. I can't help wondering about these students (while Narumi goes through pains to reassure the man that he certainly wouldn't send him in for another week, to make up for this). Who are they? What are they capable of, that this grown man is reduced to tears and pathetic whimpers at the mere mention of them? (Though, he doesn't appear to be the bravest individual, so perhaps he simply dislikes children, in general?)

No, I am not a naive child. I know that there must be some truth to his argument. These children, "little devils," as he calls them, are not going to be fun to deal with.

Narumi walks into the classroom once the other man is gone, having run as quick as possible in the opposite direction from the classroom, as if at any moment, they would pull him back in by the hair to resume his torment.

He hardly gives me time to mentally prepare myself before he is calling for me to come into the room. I take one last look at the sky, allow myself to enjoy the calm before the storm, and then I open the door, walking into the room quietly and trying my hardest to ignore how loudly the door creaks.

Damn thing. Just _had _to make this more awkward, didn't it? *

No, the universe would _surely _cease to exist if my life was ever made _easy_, wouldn't it?

There is a giggle, and I'm not certain what I did that was so amusing, but I try, again, to ignore it. It's so quiet you can hear a pin drop (not that one did), and I realize that they're waiting for me to introduce myself.

I don't dare look at Narumi for help, knowing someone would probably think it meant I was weak or something else stupid like that (another giggle - seriously, is that kid okay?), and decide to face the classroom at last.

They look relatively normal, to say the least. Just like any other classroom full of delinquent children who like to cause trouble for their teachers. Of course, I can see a few friendly faces that are already trying to help me feel welcome by offering a smile or a wave, but the rest are cold. Unfriendly, closed off.

Focused. Questioning. I know it's got something to do with this stupid penchant that makes me look like a damn chew-toy. The boy who's already been tamed, I'm sure they're all thinking. Well, I won't give them that right to judge. I'll just say what I must, and nothing more.

"Look, I know none of you actually care to hear me say anything about myself, so I won't waste your time. I certainly don't want to waste mine." Some of them have perked up, suddenly interested. Perhaps they expected a load of bullshit from me.

But whatever. I don't care what they expected. I didn't come here to fulfill anyone's expectations. In fact, I don't even want to be here in the first place, so why should I have to answer to anyone, much less a bunch of other snot-nosed brats?

Actually, now that we're on that topic, maybe their confusion (or interest) lies instead in the fact that, despite appearing to be fully Japanese, I'm actually struggling to form the right words to match my thoughts. (I do not plan on telling them about France. Frankly, it's none of their business. That's need-to-know, and they don't.) *

"So, my name is Pamoon Tetsuya. Don't ask about my Alice because it's none of your business, and anyway, you probably wouldn't remember after a _day_, even if I _did _tell you." I examine their reactions, gauge the high level of interest and disappointment in some of their faces, before finally looking towards Narumi for guidance.

"Perhaps you can sit in front of Mikan? She's the one in the back with the pigtails. Mikan?" I turn my eyes towards the gaggle of children once more, only to see one hand sticking up in the air. Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said _in the back_. That's _way _in the back. Will I even be able to see the board from there?

I suppose maybe if it becomes an issue, I'll just ask to be seated closer to the board. If I'm here long enough for it to matter. And honestly, other than the ridiculous distance away from the board, it doesn't look like a bad seat. Granted, one of the kids in the back is asleep (probably how interesting these classes are) (another giggle), and the other boy in the same row is giving me a curious look, one I don't care much for, but it doesn't look bad, nonetheless.

I approach the seat with caution, taking careful note of the cleanliness of the seat. Good. No graffiti, no scuff marks from unruly children putting their feet up on the chairs. I should be all set to go. *

(It remains difficult to ignore the stares I'm receiving, especially after such a _charming _introduction, but I manage to pretend that I'm pulling it off.)

(That giggling is becoming annoying. Seriously, what's up with that? I haven't even said or done anything weird.)

"Alright, if anyone has any questions for him, you can ask him once I leave you to self-study. But _play nice_, children." Then he's gone. And what he said just begins to register in my mind. Self-study? In a classroom full of children with Alices who seem to demonstrate destructive behavior? Is he _insane_?

Then, there is a tap on my shoulder from behind that distracts me from my mental train of disbelief. I know without looking that people are looking at me, especially now that she's attempted to make first contact.

Damn it, and I was trying so hard to pretend I wasn't here.

I don't turn to look at her, because it isn't necessary. She's already taken the liberty of standing up and coming around to face me, despite the murmurs warning her against it. They must think I'm trouble, or something, as if they're not aware of the crap they just pulled on the teacher.

(Another giggle.)

"Is something wrong?" I try my best not to sound irritated.

(I sincerely hope I said that correctly, and did not seem an idiot, instead.) *

She smiles, a bright smile that seems to put everyone around her at ease.

"I know you told us not to ask, but I really don't think we'll actually forget about it, if you just told us." Oh. So, I _did _say all of that correctly. That's a relief.

But back to the topic at hand, I _do _believe she's referring to my Alice. What part of _don't ask _doesn't she get?

"I think it must be the _don't _part." Comes a voice from out of the blue. Startled, confused, my eyes search the crowd for whoever said that. It's a boy who's stood up and begun to come over, as well. A wild shock of blonde hair and a glint of mischief in his bright brown eyes.

"What was he thinking?" asks another, and he only laughs.

"He's just as confused about Sakura's hearing impediment as the rest of us."

There's a chorus of laughter, and the poor girl's face turns bright red, though she manages to tell him to shut up with enough grace that it almost looks like it didn't bother her. Suddenly, sympathy wells up inside of me.

I did forget that most children aren't as serious as I am. She's normal, just a cheerful girl who wants to make friends. I don't see anything wrong with that, honestly, it's just not the right situation for it.

"Well, since you insist," I began, and she turned her head to face me once more, the others quieting down to hear what I had to say, as well. Wow. Everyone here is super nosy. What a bunch of busybodies. "I have the Star Alice."

"What does that even mean?" blurted another voice.

I purse my lips in thought (not to mention that it takes me a few second to process the question). "I can't actually describe it very well. And I'd rather not use it indoors, so I suppose you'll have to wait for a demonstration. If I ever remember to do it, that is."

The girl with the pigtails (Mikan? Is that what Narumi called her?) is giving me a faint look of fascination, and beside her stands another girl. This one has permed, short green hair and narrowed, distrustful eyes.

She is more curious about another matter, altogether, I can tell. And that is the penchant. "What is that? Is that a control device?" This whole not-fully-understanding-my-own-native-language thing is going to get annoying, soon. Hopefully, I can pull my act together and re-establish my fluency in it.

I suppose just a few years of struggling with French is enough to cause damage to my Japanese. "I don't actually fully know what it is," I confess, and then tap a finger against the cold metal of the penchant. It does nothing in retaliation, and I sigh in relief.

I'd rather not give myself Tourette's Syndrome in public.

(That was a terrible joke that I apologize for making, to anyone who may be offended.) *

"Maybe it's like Hyuga-san's mask," volunteered another voice in the crowd.

"What? There's no way he's already got something like that," said another.

"Well, we shouldn't just rule it out because you say so," argued the first voice.

"Wait, can someone tell me what that means? The mask, that is?" I interrupt before the argument can go on any longer. Especially since all the murmuring is beginning to worry me. Is it something really that serious? I doubt this penchant is, but if someone else is in pain...

It's none of your business, something in my mind reinstates firmly. Stop being such an idiot. Why do you even care? You don't know whoever this _Hyuga _kid is, so just worry about your own problems, for once. Your meddling is going to get you into some serious trouble, one day, especially in _this _place.

But I've already asked the question and it's too late to take it back, so I suppose I'll just have to deal with whatever I get, and not ask anything more. "It's a device for punishment. It's supposed to discourage bad behavior, or so that's the excuse they give us. We all know that's just another one of their ways of controlling those of us who won't give in without a fight," explained Ms. Perm.

(I would rather not call her that, but for now, it'll do. At least, until I know her name.)

She seemed fifty shades of indignant when she said it, but I knew better than to ask what she meant. There were some things I would rather just not know, especially since I could only take a stab at guessing that the Shadow had something to do with it.

(And the chances were that I wasn't too far off the money.)

The wild-haired child nodded, gaze intent, seeming to be fully in-sync with what I was thinking. I decided that worrying about it too much would do me no good, so I just shrugged off the weirdness that came with the knowledge that no thought was truly private. (Especially not around a mind-reader.)

(_Was _he a mind-reader? Or was I just that easy to read?)

"No, I'm a mind-reader. If it weren't for that, I would have no idea what was going on in your head. Your face is pretty closed off," he pointed out in return for my paranoid thoughts.

"A mind-reader? Really?"

He grinned.

"That's amazing. How does it work? Do you just tune in like a radio, or do everyone's thoughts just filter into your head as if they were your own?" I also wondered if he could tell the difference between thoughts, if each person had their own internal voice, or if the knowledge just came with the Alice.

"We could always set up a play date. I'll explain everything, then," he seemed delighted to have been asked. Maybe most people didn't bother? He confirmed my suspicions with a nod.

"Yeah. Most people are pretty stupid, though, wouldn't you agree?"

I didn't have to answer, because he already knew what I thought of that.

(I agreed. Most people had no idea what was going on, ever. And didn't care to know, which only added to their ignorance.)

"I'm so glad I'm not the only one who thinks that," he said with another of his quirky little grins. Something told me he had been born with that smile etched onto his face.

He said nothing to disprove this assumption, especially since Ms. Perm had extended her hand to point out the device. "So, did they say anything about it? Any hints? Anything at all?"

"Well, actually," I wasn't sure if I should disclose my private conversation with that elitist snob from before, but I figured that it couldn't hurt. "I'm not sure if reacting against the academy's agents the way I did was the _best _idea. They didn't seem too happy about it. The principal, or at least I think that's who he was, he told me that this was retaliation for... for the incident."

I wasn't sure if they had caught on to the fact that my hesitation meant I was choosing not to disclose the full story, and I would rather not ask, because I'm not stupid. If I ask, they'll know, and they'll ask. And I just can't trust them with that.

I hardly know these people.

That wouldn't be fair.

"What? But that's stupid," she exclaimed in response. And apparently, judging from the looks of the other people around me, she wasn't the only one enraged by the news. "You were barely even a student, yet! Those people are always picking on the kids who don't do anything wrong, and then they get mad when that kid does something back! It doesn't make sense!"

"Of course it doesn't, Sumire," retorted one of the kids sitting beside me in the row of seats. "You know how they are. They don't care what they have to do to win, so long as they've got the upper hand. Anyone in the way is roadkill. And anyone who refuses will be even _worse _off, at the end of the day."

I'm not sure if what they're saying is true, but the look in that boy's face...

I'm beginning to think they might be right. Do they know anything about him...?

No, judging from the shrug of the mind-reader's shoulders, I doubt it.

But how would they know even _this _much if they had no idea what was really going on underneath the veil? Did someone tell them all this? And if so, who did? Maybe they could tell me what was going on, what they wanted from me...

"You'd have to ask, but I doubt it," said the mind-reader. "I mean, he's got his own problems that I can't even fully understand, myself. But since he knows who that guy is, I mean, I've seen that face in his mind before, well, maybe he can at least give you a few tips, a pointer or two with how to deal with him."

"Annou, Tetsuya-san?"

I turn my head, unsurprised when I see that it's the same pig-tailed girl from before.

"Um, I never really got to introduce myself properly. My name is Mikan Sakura. And I really think you can maybe feel better about everything if you don't go through this alone. I don't know what's going on, or what anyone did to you before you got here, but I promise that if you let yourself trust me, I won't let you down. I will try my best to be a good friend."

The girl beside her (Sumire?) exchanges a look with the mind-reader.

I can't. I can't risk it. I just know that guy and his Shadow are waiting for me to reveal some kind of weakness beside my sister, whom they can't touch because she isn't like me, and I can't just hand them the detonator.

I can't do it. But I can't tell her that, either. How the hell can I possibly get around this?

She seems like a nice girl, and it would be a shame not to give her the benefit of the doubt. I don't feel threatened by her, and maybe she really would keep her promise, but I can't make the same mistake twice in my life.

Fooled me once, shame on you, but fooled me twice, and that's a shame on _me_.

The last time I was in the path of danger and I allowed someone new to come into my life, I never saw her again. And I can't let this girl, who looks like she has a bright future, come to the same end.

"I, um, I thank you for the offer, mademoiselle," shit, there I go, slipping into French, "but I think I'll pass on it, just this once. I honestly believe you'd be better off without that burden." *

I know it seems weird that I can't explain much more than that, but I really hope this doesn't upset her too much. Or even a little. She's too cute a girl to cry because of something I said.

"What was that?" teases the mind-reader, and I feel my face begin to warm once I realize what I just thought about a girl my own age. She isn't Luna, Pamoon, I scold myself. This girl is your age, and that could get awkward awfully quick, so just check yourself before you wreck yourself. *

Thankfully, my saving grace comes in the form of another teacher, a new class period, before I'm forced to explain myself, to try and assuage the sadness I see in her eyes. She must not have many friends, with how unfriendly these kids appear.

I really wish I could have taken her up on that offer, but it's too risky, as it stands in the moment. Maybe later, if I'm still here in this dreaded school and I'm certain the principal isn't still on my case...

Hopefully, wherever Luna is, she's having better luck than I am. Maybe she's having fun in school and making tons of new friends that she was never able to have because of our jumping around, trying to avoid the academy and its agents. Maybe she doesn't feel sad, and honestly, that would be for the best.

I know that we're both under the same sky, wherever she is, and I know she must be wondering if I'm okay, so even if I feel miserable, I have to try my hardest to _become _okay. I will find a way to reunite with her, definitely. But until then, I mustn't throw this opportunity away, either. It would be pointless not to learn something from all of this.

The value of trusting those who would only wish to aide you (such as Narumi, and Sakura), of the family I had with Jeanine and Mauris and Sean...

Of friendship. If I throw this opportunity away, to finally trust in someone again and try to prove to myself that I _can _take control of my own life, without fearing how it would affect another's, if I don't try to lend some trust to the strength of others, then I would be a colossal fool.

I only hope I can make it out of this academy before the situation worsens - for any of us. *

* * *

><p><strong>...(Like so.)<strong>

**The dangerous force to be reckoned with. Green eyes, dark hair, and a malicious expression, as well as an almost-arrogant confidence that he will get his way, no matter the consequences or means. I think anyone who has read the story to its end will know **_**exactly **_**who I mean. And if you only watched the anime, where it hardly explained anything about who he was (trust me, I should know - I watched all 26 episodes), then I suppose you'll have to dive into unknown territory with me. For those who know, let's take a walk down memory lane, shall we? **

**We all know that the ESP likes to pretend he has no idea why misfortune has befallen his students. Let's not even discuss that. What we **_**will **_**discuss is the term I just used here. "the Shadow." Hmm. Seem almost like an alias or nickname of sorts, doesn't it? Well, because I feel that I should keep in touch with the world around me, and I figured that **_**is **_**something a young child would call a "monster"... the rest of the explanation should be obvious for who it is. If not, you'll find out once they reveal who the Shadow is. (Pamoon doesn't know **_**everything**_**, after all. He's discovering things just as you are.)**

**Lol This is exactly how he talks. No joke. Isn't he just the most pretentious little bitch?**

**"You must be at Level Five Friendship to unlock my tragic backstory." says Pamoon.**

**To the best of my understanding, and from all those years of anime and manga (lol), Onee-san is the phrase one would use to speak to an older brother (related or just close enough to be called family). One can guess he's remembering the words of his little sister. Like in every tragic flashback. (sob.)**

**"Malicious warlord who promises safety to the people who turn to him, despite it being possible it's a lie. Still a better choice than capture and separation from precious loved ones." Sounds like a familiar trope, doesn't it? Actually, it's not. (lol) The warlord I am referencing here is one of many allusions to a Konjiki No Gash Bell character. (Because yes, if I hadn't warned you all before, I did borrow basic character outlines from that manga series in order to satisfy my own sick means to an end. Who do you think Pamoon is based off of? lol Don't worry. I am not claiming possession of this wonderful series, either. Just as Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana, Konjiki No Gash Bell belongs to Makoto Raiku.)**

**Toroi is one of the first translations I must explain! Yay! **_**Toroi **_**is actually a Japanese insult with no direct English translation. (Aren't those fun? lol) It's a reference to someone who is slow to catch on, someone who doesn't 'get it'. It can most easily be compared to the English "oblivious", "naive", "dim-witted", "empty-headed". Or, more unkindly, "stupid". "Retarded" would be the rudest variation. Is that easier to understand? If not, let me give you an example of **_**toroi**_**. Let's say, for instance, that a guy is trying to pass you hints that he likes you. He touches you whenever he can (without being inappropriate), compliments you all the time, stays close to whenever possible, and spends a lot of time with you. However, when your friend asks you if you guys are going out, you answer that you **_**do **_**like him, but you don't know if he likes **_**you**_**. Your friend, if she has seen these hints, then can say, "You're so slow! **_**Toroi**_** !" Get it, now? It's someone who doesn't understand what may come easily to comprehend for other people. Basically, an idiot. Now you know why Pamoon was so confused? And why the ESP used it in that way? (He's not really a nice person, lol. It's just like him to use that word instead of trying to be patient. He's super crafty and really clever, so if he sees that other people don't understand when he's trying to threaten them, or when they're in no position to act stubborn, he'll probably get frustrated and insult them, lol. Like so.)**

**"You must be at Level Five Friendship to unlock my tragic backstory." says Pamoon.**

**Ah. "Yuujin." Another translation. Yuujin is the word you would use to describe a friend. Of course, because it's Japanese, that means there are several different ways, formal and informal, to say that word. Especially when in regards to whether you like your friend, if you're speaking to or about them, whether you just became friends or have been for a while, etc... Because the Shadow just recently met Pamoon, and is actually behaving as he usually does (which is sarcastic, taunting, with a dash of sincerity, lol Such a complicated character), I figured that Yuujin would be the perfect word to use if he were to refer to Pamoon as a 'friend'. It's the more formal way of saying the word, basically. He's showing respect, but still referring to him warmly. Now, this may be taken as an insult (since they aren't actually friends, considering the man all but tormented him and threatened his family, as well as hurt the people he cared about), or taken as a taunt, or even taken as 'this guy has a funny way of showing he cares'. Either way, the gesture was lost on Pamoon, who, like you, (probably) didn't understand what the word meant. (Keep in mind that, despite Pamoon being Japanese, he's been living in France for a few years, now, and sort of running from the past, including Japan. So while he may be well-acquainted with the language, he's like an American who took Japanese classes for years but doesn't quite understand the lingo as well as he would like.) **

**Oh, Pamoon, you have no idea.**

**This is what I thought you guys deserved. An explanation for why he gets confused at times. Also an excuse for me to slack off on studying Japanese. lol**

**Okay, now, before anyone becomes confused, I thought I should explain the language-switching here. Narumi is an English teacher. He, by no means, understands English perfectly. He is like me with Japanese lingo, except the other way around. He can speak it basically, but not fluently. Oh, and also, though he is speaking English here, unless I specify otherwise, he will be speaking Japanese for the rest of the story. As will everyone else. My father recommended I do something with the font, italicize it or something, to signal that Japanese is being spoken, but I figured it would take too much time, since they speak a lot, and they never speak anything else but Japanese (unless, like I said before, I need to speak English or another language for some reason, then I will let you guys know what's going on, don't worry). So, though it may be written in English, they are actually speaking Japanese. Yes. Even Pamoon. I thought this might give it the authentic manga feel (translated, that is). Of course, though, there **_**is **_**no Japanese version.**

**The reason I specified, "if that isn't too forward" is because, since they just met, the more appropriate term to use would be "Tetsuya-san" or even "Tetsuya-chan" or just "Tetsuya", to at least show some form of formal respect. Him just speaking his given name like that, without warning, **_**would **_**be considered too forward for a stranger, in Japan. It's considered either friendly, too forward, or rude if you just met. He wanted to make sure it was okay to be friendly with him, to make sure he wasn't being rude. How polite Narumi is! (lol Despite him just disobeying that rule of etiquette.)**

**"You must be at Level Five -" Ah, fuck it. You get the point.**

**Level Five. It's all I'm going to say.**

**Wise old Jeanine. Too bad he's dead.**

**You may not understand the gesture, as American people are always saying, "Hi, my name is _ , but you can just call me _! All my friends do!" but in Japan, this is a big gesture of trust.**

**Level Five, once more. And ouch! Burn, Shadow!**

**You guys remember the Substitute teacher, right? Primus, was he hilarious. (And his Alice! Ha ha ha!)**

**#theawkwardmomentwhenthecreakyolddoorruinsyourfabulousentrance**

**Ever heard that saying? "It's need-to-know, and you don't"? It refers to the fact that whatever is in question is, in fact, none of your business. That's all it means. Basically, unless he needs to tell you, or unless you need to know, for dire reasons, you won't know, because he won't tell you. Pretty straightforward.**

**We all know that's exactly what unruly children do.**

**You ever try to sound cool, or tough, or annoyed or disinterested, (badass, basically), and just wind up sounding like an idiot because you don't even know how to say something correctly? Yeah. My biggest fear.**

**No, seriously, that was absolutely rude of me. I am so sorry.**

**French + Japanese = Franese. Or Japanch. Take your pick.**

**Call a younger child cute, and all's well, but call a girl your age cute, and suddenly, that takes on a whole new meaning.**

**Ominous hints about the future story? Check.**


	2. Nightmares

**A/N: Greetings, my lovely ducklings! As for this one, I do have one announcement. I'm sorry if this story doesn't exactly align with the manga or anime. I felt it was best to intermix elements of both, whenever convenient. Of course, this rule can only extend as long as the anime did, since the anime was very short and never actually really even reached the Christmas Ball. (I was very disappointed! D: ) **

**So if you see anything you think is inaccurate, please just keep this in mind! And maybe if I haven't explained this, yet, since I was revising the story and took out certain important explanations (and other portions) because they gave too much away at once, I did borrow some of the character names, basic appearances (of course, they were modified accordingly), and powers of some of the Gojinki No Gash Bell characters. Of course, I apologize if this is confusing, but it was the way I initially wrote the story, and to take it out would only mess with the plot significantly.**

**I do have a method to my madness, trust me. There is a reason for everything. **

**Just wait and see! Alright, that's enough hogging attention away from the story. Onwards! Love, your poor hardworking Writer-san who does not get paid anything for this because she does not own anything except for her own ideas. **

**Please, write plenty of reviews! I love you all!**

* * *

><p><em>" I still get nightmares. In fact, I get them so often I should be used to them by now. I'm not. No one ever really gets used to nightmares."<em>

_- _Mark Z. Danielewski, _House of Leaves_

Shadows stretched out across the ceiling, given ominous shapes by the moonlight that barely managed to filter in through my blinds. And aside from that, nightmares have been ascertaining that I couldn't have a peaceful wink of sleep since the moment I lay down in bed.

So instead, I decide it would be best to just give up and find some other way to keep myself occupied. There would be no more sleeping for the night, apparently. The glowing golden letters on my alarm clock (one Narumi handed to me as a gift, earlier in the day) told me it was _012:19_. I bite back a groan.

Tomorrow is going to be rough if I don't get at least three more hours of sleep.

There is one method I can try, however. Back home, I always resorted to watching the stars and reading stories aloud to my little marshmallow whenever neither of us could sleep. She's not here to read to, but I can always try the other thing.

Stargazing. First, however, I'd have to get out of this gloomy room, out into the open. I know I can remember trudging past a clear grove of trees on my way to math class earlier in the day. Now if only I could find it in the dark...

I hope the moon provides enough light, since I haven't got my own flashlight or anything. That being decided, I slide out of bed, tug on a pair of pajama pants that Narumi gifted to me along with the clock (and a few other articles of clothing), and make sure my shirt isn't on backwards. After all, if I get caught out, there's no hurry to look like a fool while acting the part. *

(Is there a rule against leaving the dorms at night? Is there a curfew?)

I imagine if there is one, it's way past my bedtime, but I don't know if I'll be able to sleep without this routine. The door opens without making a single creak, for which I am grateful (it's better not to rouse anyone and inspire any nosy questions), and then I lock it with the key I've been given. It slips into my pocket easily, and then I'm on my way, looking for a respite from the unease I've slipped into since arriving here.

Now, before you can wonder why I'm behaving like such a ninny, the stars have always meant more to me than just a couple thousand burning balls of gas and heat. They represent the end to each day, a time for reflection on what was lost and what was gained. It helps to clear out the troubles that gather in our heads so that when the next day comes, you're not carrying the baggage of past pains and confusions.

And I, for one, have a lot to reflect on. Today was the day I officially left everything I had worked so hard for behind, the day I stepped from the safe hands of the familiar into the darkness of the unknown, with no one beside me to ease the transition.

Of course, I met a few friendly faces, but just how far can I extend my trust to them before they are lost to me, as well? Or will I even have to watch them be ripped away? Will they perhaps just walk away and leave me with a sour taste in my mouth? *

My restless pacing down the long hallway, out towards the fields, keeps my body occupied, but not my mind. My eyes take in my surroundings carefully, and I feel a prickle of paranoia start down my spine and leave me feeling frozen.

With a great amount of hesitation, I turn my head, my heart pounding in my chest.

No one but me. The hallways are empty, the light of the moon seeping through the open window and giving the large space an eerie glow. I shudder, and make up my mind to keep going and try to ignore the feeling.

If someone's there, they are very good at using their surroundings to blend in.

(Of course, this thought only causes more unease.)

Maybe it's just my imagination, I decide. I mean, I have been feeling high-strung lately. But can you really blame me, after the scare I went through with the Shadow?

(There's also the possibility that this stalker, if they aren't a figment of my imagination, _is _the Shadow. He's excelled at using the darkness around him to hunt down his victims, after all. It's why Jeanine called him the Shadow.) *

I honestly think maybe it's just the Night-Scares. I get those alot. *

Much later than I would like, I walk outside into the crisp night air, heading for the aforementioned grove of trees after a pause to take in the pleasant breeze. There is an absolutely gorgeous golden full-moon maple tree towards the front of the grove, and if I climb up high enough, I'm sure I'll be able to see over the heads of the other trees surrounding it. It stands at a full height of an estimated thirty feet. Maybe forty.

Tall tree, for its breed. Pressing a hand against one of the lower branches produces the observation that it is indeed sturdy enough to support my weight. Nothing is holier, nothing is more exemplary, than a beautiful, strong tree, as Hermann Hesse once said.

(Smart guy, by the way.)

I manage to climb up to a relatively high branch, high enough to properly see the stars but not so high that if I fell, I would be in too much trouble. As I lean my back against the trunk of the tree, legs reclining out along the length of the branch, I pull my jacket in closer to keep me warm.

Up high, the air is a lot colder, a lot less forgiving.

I feel it again, the prickle up my spine, the haunting feeling that I am not alone.

My eyes don't have to go far before I finally see that I am not imagining things.

It's him. He's shrouded in darkness, but I can still tell who it is. Who else would follow me around the dorms to make sure I'm behaving? For a moment, I worry that I have broken a rule that will have to be punished, but judging from the relative inactivity of the penchant, I'm guessing that perhaps there might be nothing wrong with a little midnight stroll, after all.

But that only begs the question: why is he here?

Uncomfortable, uncertain, and unwilling to confront him just yet, I pretend that my eyes flew over his form, pretend I didn't see him. He might not be fooled by it, but he must know it means I wish to be left alone, so perhaps, just this once, he'll leave me alone. *

I really need to stop letting myself be distracted by every little detail of this academy. I know bad situations are lessons, but I'm not sure I'll be able to handle this one. No, I can't just sit around doing nothing and wishing to be saved, not when Luna needs me out there.

And even if she doesn't need me, I need _her_. More than anyone will ever know.

I mean, how much longer can I continue putting up with that level of surveillance? It offered a lack of privacy that I could barely comprehend, a threat that should never be given to a child my age. I have to escape, if it's the last thing I do.

The irony, however, is that this prison is very beautiful.

There is shuffling below, the sound of crunching leaves, and I dread looking down once more. What if he decided enough games were enough?

"Tetsuya-san?"

The voice astonishes me. I peer down from my branch and, sure enough, it's not the Shadow. Instead, it's the most harmless person I could think of.

Mikan Sakura. The girl with pigtails from my classes.

"Yes?" I ask, voice thankfully chipper enough that it disguises my worry.

"Why are you all alone?" She is not so adept at disguising her concern.

My eyes make another run of the place, and though I can't see him anymore, I know the Shadow hasn't left. "I should ask you the same thing?"

She makes a noise of protest, and then, there is a snap.

I look down once more, towards her, and see her fingers closed around a thin branch.

"What are you doing?" There is curiosity leaking from my question, one I intended to be nonchalant. She gives me a bright smile, one I can see clearly, even from up here.

Even in the dark.

"Keeping you company. No one should ever have to be alone outside in the middle of the night." She hardly gives me enough time to explain before she is seated beside me. To be honest, I'm mildly impressed. She didn't appear to be adept at climbing, but it seems I'm wrong.

For a moment or two, neither of us say a single word. But then she turns to me, hesitation evident on her face, and the way her mouth opens then closes a few times.

Finally, she musters up the courage to ask what's been bothering her.

"Um, Tetsuya-san?"

"Pamoon."

She appears astonished. "What?"

"I mean, it's just Pamoon." I start to scratch the back of my neck sheepishly, but then stop once I spot my own nervous habit in action. I'd rather I gave the Shadow no clues, as I've no doubt he's still down there, somewhere.

(Also, it'd be embarrassing to admit that I'm utterly perplexed by the situation to a girl who seems as sure of herself as Mikan Sakura.)

"Oh. Okay," she muttered. Then, she brightened up. "Then you can just call me Mikan."

"I was planning on it," I say with a grin of my own.

This draws forth a laugh from her, and I take that opportunity to really study her. I hadn't given myself the opportunity before, but now that everything's calmed down some, I don't see the issue with it.

It's not like she'll notice, anyway. I'm not ogling her or anything.

She's actually pretty cute. Her smile reminds me of my mother's.

Or, at least, from what I observed of the photo.

But one day, when I see her in person, I might be able to see if they do smile the same or not. Until then, it's only an educated guess. *

Why is she up so late, anyway? She struck me as the type for an early bedtime.

"Is something wrong, then, Mikan?" I respect her wishes to refer to her so informally. I know it's no big deal to anybody else out there, but here in this little corner of the world, being intimate and familiar so quickly is either a sign of great disrespect or genuine goodwill.

As expected, she beams at the gesture. But then her face falls into an expression of disappointment. "I just really wanted to have fun in the Cultural Fest, but my class isn't allowed to participate. Apparently, we're just an embarrassment to the academy and they don't want us doing anything that could lose us sponsors."

"What?" I'm astonished, and I have no idea what she's talking about. Cultural Fest? Is that what everyone was getting so hyped up about earlier? Some kind of school festivity? "What do you mean, your class can't participate? As in you're not allowed to set up your own activity, or you can't actually go to the festival?"

"The first one."

"Oh." I recline back. "I don't see why that's a bad thing. Most kids hate to work, don't they? Doesn't this just mean you can have fun without having to slave away? You can just enjoy what everyone else is doing without feeling stressed about the competition, like a festival should be."

My eyes search the ground below. Why can't I see him? I'm beginning to grow paranoid. What if he was never there to begin with?

No, I'm certain of what I saw. I am no schizophrenic.

"But I really wanted to. And everyone else looked so disappointed to. That's what this festival is all about. Having fun with your class. Working hard together to pull off something that will make everyone else smile. It makes me feel good when my efforts win another person's happiness in return. It's how we define who we are, as a class, how we work to help our strengths cover each other's weaknesses. It's supposed to be a unifying event, but..." She sighed. "Jinjin told me that unless we can come up with an attraction that uses all our Alices together, then we can't be allowed to join the competition." *

"And so if that's all there is to it, then maybe you should be talking to your class instead of to me," I pointed out. She looked over towards me, sadness evident in her face.

"I did. Well, I tried. But they don't see the point if our Alices have nothing in common. We're such a mixed-up class that no one knows what to do. And they were all so frustrated that they couldn't do anything but laugh at their situation. Then I went and got so mad I said some really hurtful things. I don't even have the courage to apologize. I was so upset because everyone's always saying how weird and good-for-nothing we are, and I just wanted to show them all that we can do something great."

"There's nothing wrong with being frustrated with your situation, Mikan," I began, though in all reality, I was still slightly puzzled about the specifics of said situation. What class? Ours? That didn't make any sense. Everyone was really excited about something, maybe the fest, and doesn't that mean they were all willing to work on their activities? And who were we competing against, anyways?

"I mean, I don't blame you. It's really hard to accept when others just want to give up on something that they should be trying harder to improve. The only thing is, ignoring the problem or getting angry about it isn't liable to change the situation, either. You guys all have to get together for some time and try to talk things over. Two heads are better than one, right? So maybe if you all sit down, you can come up with something faster than if you just all try to find solutions separately."

"What if they're angry at me for what I said?"

"Depends on what you said," I told her with a grin, which quickly faded when I saw the expression of despair on her face. "I, er, that is, maybe you should just own up to your mistakes, so that they can, too. But dwelling on these things won't hurry along the progress you so desperately seek out. And Mikan," my voice softened as I placed my hand on her shoulder, in a comforting gesture, "I doubt they'll stay angry at you for very long. They seem like good friends, especially if you're worried because they're making themselves out to be failures when you honestly believe they aren't. That must mean they've done something to earn your respect, right? So don't worry about pushing them away. You would be surprised what a friend is willing to understand, especially since they know you're only trying your best to help to help them out of their rut."

Her eyes teared up. "You think so?" she sniffled.

"I know so," I corrected her gently, and then I caught sight of the Shadow once more.

"Now, come on, no more crying, no more fretting. You've got to rest up or else you won't be able to punch the sense into your friends."

She grinned brightly, and then I pushed myself off the branch. She cried out in surprise, only to look down, half-scream, and see that I was perfectly fine.

"Hey, let's not do any of that screaming thing, okay? If someone wakes up, I'll tell them it was your fault," I scolded her.

Her eyes are wide as saucers, but she (mercifully) decides that I've got a point, and then climbs down, herself. "How did you do that without hurting yourself?" she asks in a stage whisper.

"You know, you don't have to whisper, either," I inform her, and then turn to go back to my dorm room. "Well, I should get going, then. I've done what I needed to do, my mind is at peace, and I think if I go now, I can get a few hours in before morning - "

"Pamoon, what class are _you _in?"

I pause, then give her a confused look. "What do you mean by that? Aren't we in the same class?"

Her head tilts, a puzzled expression on her face. "Huh? Are we? Wow, I hadn't noticed!"

I don't say anything for a moment or two, then, "Mikan, what exactly have you been talking about when you say 'class'?" *

"Our separated abilities class, silly!"

"Oh," I exhale. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have no idea what you mean by that."

She pauses to think. "Iinchou could explain it much better than I could, but I can try!"

After a few bounding steps, she is keeping pace beside me.

I pause to let her catch up properly, and then she turns to face me.

"Here, there are classes based on our Alices where we can explore our powers. They divide it by types so that we can work easily among others of similar grouping to better understand our Alices, which helps us then start to harness control over it and broaden its possibilities." She stops for a moment, worried. "Does that make any sense, because I just told you exactly what I remember from when Tsubasa-senpai tried to re-explain it."

"I'm guessing you didn't understand this Iinchou-character's explanation, then?"

"No. I never understand anything the first time around." She drooped a little. "I bet that means I'm really stupid, huh?"

"Whoa, I never said that," I hasten to explain. "I was just wondering why someone else told you what you already knew, since you had mentioned someone already told you before then."

"Oh. Well, _do _you think that makes me really stupid?" Her eyebrows were furrowed.

"No. A part of being human is not always understanding everything the first time around. The fact that you didn't leave yourself wondering, that you stepped up and asked instead of being too afraid of sounding stupid, that makes you pretty smart, Mikan, and really responsible. You worried about what you knew, and that should never be admonished. Knowledge is power, after all. Just because you don't have it instantly doesn't mean you can't seize it by your own means."

She was silent for a second. "You know, you sound really old for a kid my age. Are you sure you're in my grade?" I paused, befuddled, and then I burst into laughter.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"So, what class do you think you're in, then?" she was anxious to know.

"What classes are there?"

"Well, there's Gijitsu-kei, then there's Taishitsu-kei, Senzainoryoku-kei, Tokuryoku-kei, and Kikennoryoku-kei," she told me, all in a single breath. *

Understandably, I was confused.

"What? Technology? Constitution? What are you saying?" *

She gave me a frazzled look, and then laughed, before apologizing frantically.

"I'm sorry! I forgot that you just came here from another country! I'm so stupid!"

"Whoa, whoa, stop beating yourself up. Just tell me what these classes are for. Maybe I can understand it better that way."

"Well," she thinks for a moment. "Gijitsu-kei is known as Technology Class, Taishitsu as Somatic, Senzai as Latent, and Tokuryoku is my class, which is the Special Class for misfits. Then there's Kiken, and it's rumored to be a class for dangerous Alices."

"Kiken? Where have I heard that before?"

I feel as if someone's said that to me before. But who, and where, and why?

And then suddenly, it hits me. I recall that I was greeted by a small group of people when the Shadow dragged me into the academy by force. One of the boys, an older kid, was teasing me, I think, and his face was not particularly friendly.

Openly jeering at my misery.

_I wouldn't be surprised if he landed himself in Kiken, with that bratty attitude. *_

I feel my teeth grit together tightly in the memory of that moment. I had been so unbelievably angry that, without even knowing what he said, I lashed out and told him to shut his ignorant mouth.

Wow, did he have a reaction. I'm honestly surprised the Shadow cared enough to prevent him from harming me. "Save that rage for later, Matsudaira, you're going to need it," he had said, and then he had 'escorted' me further into the academy.

But I hadn't missed the boy's look of black rage.

And I felt undeniably satisfied, almost sickeningly so, that I had managed to take my misery out on someone else and ruin their day.

"Pamoon-san?" she asks, probably mistaking my expression for one of irritation with her. "I can leave if I'm annoying you..."

"No, no, I'm sorry, I just remembered something, that was all," I told her, which wasn't a complete lie. "It's not really that important."

"Okay," she was still doubtful, obvious by her tone.

There was a minute of quiet. Then, "You know, I'm really disappointed. When you said you were in my class, I honestly got excited because I thought maybe we could become friends."

"Mikan," I began, hesitant.

"No, I'm sorry, I know you said you didn't want to be friends with me, but I remember why you said it. You said it would be a burden, but I don't think it's fair that you decide all on your own that it would be a burden no one could stand to shoulder," she said, tone of voice firm and leaving no room for argument. "I can take care of myself, even if other people think I can't, and I really wish you would trust in me and know that I really don't mind any sort of burden that comes with calling you my friend."

"Oh," I said, because I didn't know what else _to _say. Silence. Then, "Actually, I don't think I would mind it that much."

"I _know_, but - wait, _what_?!"

She was surprised.

"I said that I wouldn't mind, Mikan. Honestly. I figured that maybe you're right. Maybe I am being unfair. Maybe you guys really can handle yourselves, and I should at least give myself a chance to have friends. Especially if I want to enjoy my time here instead of lamenting every second of it."

"That's good. I'm glad we can come to an agreement," she said with an air of authority, and I couldn't help breaking into a fit of giggles. *

"Alright, alright, little Miss Know-it-All, what's your proposition, then? Should I tell you about my Alice, or should I just show you, instead?"

She clapped her hands together. "Yay! A demonstration!"

I smile at her, then instruct her to take a few steps back. "In fact, just go stand over there. Just in case. They tend to shoot out however they please, sometimes. Wouldn't want to give you a concussion, would we?"

She obeyed, thankfully, and stood about ten feet away.

"Is this good?" she asked.

"Perfect." I rose my hands, seeing the golden glow that began to surround my fingertips.

Mikan fell to her knees when she felt the ground shaking beneath her.

"What's happening?" she cried out in surprise, in fright, and I looked at her inquisitively.

"The demonstration, remember?" I admonished, and she blushed.

"Right, sorry."

"It's alright. It can be frightening for first-timers," I confessed.

Then, there was a ripping from beneath my feet, and I felt my body begin to lift up.

She gawked at me, open-mouthed, and I smiled back down towards her, sheepish.

Hoping it didn't look too weird. The others back with Luna had always gushed that I was a miracle-worker, their own little Prince of the Stars, but maybe everyone else wouldn't feel the same way. (Not to mention that when the Shadow adopted the same nickname, it wasn't so much affectionate as it was mocking.)

Before long, I was floating in mid-air, supported only by the strength of the glowing platforms underneath my feet, shaped like - you guessed it - stars.

Flaming stars with bright, burning centers. It made out the traditional shape of stars only because I had formed them that way, to bring my sister amazement instead of fear.

In their true forms, they were far more frightening, unstable.

There were other 'stars' involved in the mid-air dance, circling, twirling, inter-crossing and mixing only to break apart moments later. I knew how amazing it looked to others only because I had eyes, too, and I could admit that their pattern of behavior was unpredictable, lethal, but stunningly beautiful. *

Mikan was unable to tear her eyes away, mouth wide in astonishment, hand over her eyes to shield herself from the pain of their luminosity. I could diminish their glow, but what sort of demonstration would that be?

After I'd decided she'd seen enough, I commanded the stars to go back to where they had come, and I was lowered onto the grassy hill before the stars burst into thousands of little lights that floated down, sizzling up into flames before they reached the ground.

"So," I began nervously, "what class do you think I'm in?"

She was still speechless. "I - I don't know, actually."

"Well, I can always ask a teacher, right?" I said with a grin, before I approached her and waved my hand before her dazed expression.

"Are you alright, Mikan? Dear lord, did you go blind just now?"

"No!" she exclaimed, then quieted down. "No, I was just surprised. Wow, that was so pretty! You should do that more often!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "The stars are formed as massive, luminous spheres of plasma, Mikan, with their own laws of gravity. To mess with the law of the universe often is to beg for an unfortunate incident that I may not be able to reverse or fix."

"Do they do anything besides hover?" she asked, excited, suddenly.

"Well," I rubbed the back of my neck. "They've certainly got their uses." *

"Jii-chan always used to say that stars have seen much and said little. Does that mean you know everything the stars know?"

"Mikan, stars aren't sentient beings. They shouldn't technically hold the ability to _know _anything," I chastised. Then, I sighed. "But yes, to answer your question. I know _some _of what they hold knowledge about. Only some of it, Mikan. Not all. And nothing that would make my mind collapse, so don't ask me if any gods are real, or what they sound like, because I wouldn't know."

She laughed, sheepishly. "You caught me red-handed. I was just about to ask about that." Then, her interest was renewed. "But, it doesn't look like anything you would expect from an Alice, so I don't think you're in Latent. Which rules one class out. It doesn't look too technology-centered, either, so maybe that rules out two."

"If anything, it's not an Alice to be played with," I tell her carefully. "They are beautiful, Mikan, but sometimes beauty can be very dangerous. Just remember that."

"So, maybe you'll be in Kiken, then," she considers thoughtfully. I shudder at the thought, but the truth is, she may well be very right about that. It would explain why the Shadow thinks he has any authority over my affairs.

"I suppose that's a possibility."

"If you are, can you promise that you'll tell me what it's like? I've been wondering about it since I heard the rumors about Natsume being in that class..." *

"Um, sure?"

I don't see what can possibly be so fascinating about a class. For all anyone knows, they just sit around and talk. I mean, aren't their Alices dangerous, after all? Messing with their Alices would be stupid, in that case. But then again, in order to make sure they're not a danger to society, shouldn't they train how to control it?

(I still don't think it's a very interesting class, though.)

(Though I am very curious, indeed, about how they carry out their class-ly duties in that sort of environment.) *

"Are you a guardian angel?" she asks suddenly, very serious, out of the blue.

"What?" I almost choke on nothing. "What do you mean? Where'd that come from?"

"Well, I mean, you can communicate with the stars, and you're very handsome, not to mention you seem like a gentle-hearted person, so I just thought..."

"Mikan, those are not the only requirements to being a guardian, much less a guardian _angel_," I inform her. "And anyways, I'm a lousy caretaker."

"That can't be true."

"But it is!" I insist.

"How can you know? Have you taken care of someone before?" she challenges.

"Actually, yes. I have, little child," I retort.

"Who?" she's suddenly curious, again.

"My sister," I say after a moment's hesitation.

She stops. "Your sister? You have a sister?"

I smile. "Yeah. And you remind me of her."

A blush creeps up onto her face. Not an unpleasant sight, to be honest.

"Really?"

"Mhm," I hum in response.

"Did you love her?"

"Still do - with all my heart," I correct her.

"She's lucky to have a brother like you, Pamoon."

Now it's _my _turn to blush. "Well, she could have had better."

"I doubt that."

After some time, I realize we're standing in front of my dorm room.

"Er, Mikan, as fun as this is, shouldn't you get back to sleep?"

How much time has passed? Can I still have three hours of sleep?

"Actually," she hesitates. "I came here because I started to feel lonely. Usually, I would always go to my Jii-chan, or to Hotaru, but I couldn't find her in her room."

Before I can stop myself and think this over, I open the door with my key, holding it out wide open. "I can keep you company, if you don't mind settling for less."

"Less would be Natsume," she mutters, and then her face brightens up. "You mean it? I mean, I wouldn't want to bother you..." *

"No, it's fine. Slept with Luna plenty of times. It doesn't bother me. In fact, I would hate to admit this, normally, but I feel safer when I'm not alone." *

She giggles. "I completely understand that."

It isn't long before she's snuggling into the quilts on my bed after settling her school bag onto a small table in the large room. "Your clothes, I'm assuming?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah. I was supposed to have a sleepover with Hotaru, but I guess she forgot," she explains, and I shrug.

"I have a bathroom, so it's not important. You can change in there, tomorrow, and then we can go to class together. Sound like a plan?"

"Hai!" she cheers.

"Now, off to dream-land for you, little one!" I say with a playful air of authority. "I'll be right here beside you, so if you get lonely, you can just wake me up and talk as long as you need to."

"Wouldn't you be tired tomorrow?"

"I'll be tired, anyways. I always am. There isn't much sleep to be had for this one."

"Why not? Nightmares?"

"If only it were that simple," I say with a grin before sliding in beside her. She is taking the ribbons out of her hair and placing them on the hooks hanging out of the wall.

"That's pretty neat," she admits. "How did you get them to install that in here?"

"I didn't. They were there when I got this room. I'm guessing the old tenant must've needed them for something." I shrug. It doesn't really matter. They are useful, after all, so I won't complain about them, or anything.

I am about to say something else before I lock eyes with her face and realize she is already snoring. She must've been exhausted. I have no idea why she stayed up for so long, just to talk to me.

The thought brings a warmth to my chest.

Maybe, in all these years, I can finally have a good night and some real rest.

All that paranoia had not played off well on my body.

My head touches the pillow, and I sigh in relief.

For the first time, I actually really have a selfish wish, nothing for Luna, nothing for anyone else. Just for me. I want to sleep peacefully, for once, beside my new friend.

I just hope the only things to plague me tonight are nightmares. *

* * *

><p><strong>Because we all know the worst part about getting caught out past curfew is wearing your clothes wrong while doing it.<strong>

**Every major betrayal in the world is exactly the reason for this reaction (and fear).**

**And now it comes to light why the Shadow is called "the Shadow".**

**Everything's a lot scarier during the night.**

**Advise Number One (for life): If you feel uncomfortable after noticing someone is staring at you (or stalking you), pretend you didn't see them. Maybe they'll go (or look) away. Probably.**

**He loses himself in thought quite a lot. It's something I do, too (lol). Sorry if it's annoying.**

**This is one of those instances where I mix manga and anime. In the manga, Jinjin didn't get in the way of their participation. But because I thought it would be more dramatic to follow the anime's story-line there (and also more convenient for this conversation, lol), I decided to use that. Sorry if it confused anyone!**

**Misunderstandings are great, aren't they?**

**Woah! So much Japanese! Alright, don't be frightened. It's not that difficult to understand. Those words are references to Separated Abilities Classes, or the classes based on Alices. Either way you understand it, based on the manga or anime explanations. Like the class Mikan was in, and the class Narumi taught? (Special and Somatic, respectively.) That actually plays a very important role in regards to each student. For instance, nobody wants to be in Natsume's class, which is Dangerous, or Kikennoryoku-kei. (Or just Kiken-noryoku, as several sources have stated.) So, let me translate, now that I've explained. "Gijutsu-kei" is actually the term for Technology Class, the class Hotaru, Nonoko, and Anna are a part of. Misaki-sensei, if I'm not wrong, teaches the class. "Taishitsu-kei" is the term for Somatic Class, the class Sumire and Luca are a part of. As it so happens, Narumi teaches this class. (And even the traitor Goshima attends this class, for those who know who he is!) "Senzainoryoku-kei" is a reference to Latent Class, which is taught by Jinno, Serina-sensei, and Makihara, and is attended by Koko, Kitsuneme, Iinchou, Mochiage, Imai-san's older brother, and Sakurano. "Tokuryoku-kei" is Mikan-chan's class, if you all remember, or "Special Abilities Class". (For all the misfits, lol) It's taught by Noda-sensei, and it's where Mikan met all her cool senpais, like Tsubasa and Misaki and Tono-senpai. Then, there's the one no-one wants to be a part of, though you never really have a choice in the matter - "Kikennoryoku-kei", or just Kiken-noryoku, as mentioned above. It's the class for people with Alices the school considers "dangerous", basically, and is the most mysterious class in the whole school. (Imagine they just sit around and chat, lol) Each class has a special nickname, since I'm too lazy to type out the whole thing every single time they're mentioned (lol) - Giju, Taishi, Senzai, Toku, and Kiken. Cute, huh?**

**This is me making jokes about the literal translation of the words for each class. Don't pay it too much mind. Gijutsu literally means Technology, and Senzainoryoku speaks of the constitution of the body, because that's what Somatic class is about. I'm sorry for being such a lame dork.**

**I honestly feel like that's the way Matsudaira would say that. If anyone has any better ways of saying it in the way he would, please let me know. Also, Kiken just seems to flow better in a sentence than Kikennoryoku-kei, right? **

**Mikan and her fits of confidence are a joke to amuse us all.**

**We all know Pamoon was a mamono who could control the stars, right? Well, considering Gakuen Alice is much different in reality-warping than Gash Bell, I figured I would have to "translate" it into Gakuen Alice language. lol I hope the description wasn't too awkward or hard to understand. Basically, each "star" is a burning ball of gas and hot energy, like the actual stars, except less extreme. They come together to form the literal shapes of the stereotypical 'star', only because he makes them do it, not because it's natural. (And also because he can stand on them better that way, lol)**

**Oh- ho- ho. I'm sure the ESP and his Shadow are well aware of that.**

**I did say the class was mysterious. Even Mikan wonders.**

**The class-duties being, if you paid attention, to train the usage of each Alice. He's wondering whether it's possible, in that sort of environment where your Alice is deemed too dangerous for other classes.**

**Better make sure Hyuga-san doesn't hear that, Sakura. Those are fighting words.**

**I'm surprised Mikan didn't ask who "Luna" was.**

**Ominous commentary part two: complete.**


	3. Willing to Sacrifice

"_It's not hard to decide what you want your life to be about. What's hard, she said, is figuring out what you're willing to give up in order to do the things you really care about._"

- Shauna Niequist,

_Bittersweet: Thoughts on Change, Grace, and Learning the Hard Way_

I am in desperate need of practice when it comes to school ties.

This is really the only conclusion I can possibly come to as I struggle to finish up dressing for school. I bend down to adjust my boots, wanting to make sure they in no way threaten discomfort. It's going to be a long day, I just know this.

I mean, aside from yesterday, this will be my real first day of school. Yesterday morning was unpleasant due to the presence of the principal and his shadow, but I feel almost assured by Sakura-chan's insistence of 'being friends' that maybe today will be better. Especially since I won't have to deal with them from now on unless I do something incredibly stupid. Which I do not plan to do until I have a surefire way in mind to escape not just the academy, but their grasp - in order to act, I must first think. And this means an entirely detailed plan. A way out of Tokyo, out of Japan. To France. And somewhere to flee afterwards so that they cannot seek me out ever again.

It won't be easy, but I wouldn't expect it to be.

In fact, one must prepare for the worst case scenarios. Of course, this means I can't just bounce up and get out, right now. I mean, even if I had a way out, how would I escape the authorities without even bus money, much less a plane ticket?

Or a way to avoid detection? I have to be sure I don't attract attention to myself. Which means I have to blend into the background, make them forget I exist. Then escape when they least expect it.

When they all think I've been secured.

My head turns, and I study my reflection in the mirror. Everything looks to be in place. Of course, my hair has never cooperated very much, but I can honestly say it looks its best, today.

With thoughts of the plan, come thoughts of Sakura-chan. She seems so excited about the prospect of being my friend. I have no doubt that my main priority is returning to my sister, but I hate to cause anyone else pain.

I just know that if I stay too long, she'll grow attached, she'll grow to expect me to stay... and I'll grow attached, too. To this academy, to the people around me, even to the way things work. It'll be disorienting to leave if I wait too long.

So I have to make sure I don't.

Accepting her friendship was a mistake, but it _does _aide me in appearing to be fully cooperative if I make friends and establish my place here. God, what am I _doing_ with my life? Am I going to have to deceive everyone around me in order to make the one person who matters most happy?

Speaking of which...

"Pamoon-san!"

Mikan is standing in the doorway to my bathroom, fully dressed with the strap of her bag in hand. "You're ready, then?" I ask, forcing away the worry from my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" she must have seen the look on my face.

"I don't actually know what I'm doing with this," I gesture to my collar, avoiding the question. She comes closer, and then her gentle fingers are folding in my collar, just as Narumi had the previous morning.

She makes quick work of my problem, and I give my thanks in the form of a relieved smile. "One less problem. Thank you, Mikan."

Her response is a grin, and then she takes a look at the clock on my wall.

Silence.

"HOLY COW!"

I can't help my smile.

"Late, huh?"

"JIN-JIN IS GOING TO WRING MY NECK AND HANG ME FROM THE ROOFTOPS!" she sobs, before she is rushing out towards the hallway without a single look back.

Astonished by the sudden change in atmosphere, I grab my own bag, and my key, before making to follow her. "Wait, Mikan, your clothes - "

But she's already just a figure in the far distance.

"I guess not." I rub the back of my neck, then turn and lock my door.

I take a second to slide the strap of my bag onto my shoulder, and then let the bag rest against the side of my hip before beginning to follow her to class. Or, well, her trail of dust. That girl can really run.

Honestly, I suppose I'll just ask her to come get them after classes finish in the afternoon. Or, whenever she can. I'd rather not be a nuisance.

And she was right. Boy, are we late. Ten-thirty six in the morning. That's about, what, two missed classes? Three? Off to a bad start, Pamoon. Her reaction also has me worried. Are they really so rigid about tardiness? Or is it just a child's manner of exaggeration? What if they ask why I'm late?

I suppose I'll have to come up with an excuse.

Or I could just use the truth. I mean, after all, my alarm did wake us up late. (Actually, it didn't ring at all. Either that, or I didn't hear it. Mikan was the one to wake me up in a rush.) Why would Narumi gift me with a faulty alarm? Maybe it was his idea of good sport?

My worrying about the time doesn't distract me from noticing that I'm not alone.

There are fingers closing around my shoulder, clamping down, and I am forced to stop in my tracks. I turn, startled, wondering who wants what at this time of day, especially since I'm running a bit late for a chat.

And all the blood leaves my face once I see who it is. The Shadow.

But what does he want? Can't he see I'm trying to get to class?

"Sensei," I say, inquistive, nervous, but knowing better than to turn tail and run. He'll chase me, just like he always does. "I'm actually already late for class, as you can tell, and I figured that's not acceptable, so maybe we can actually just leave this for some other time?"

"Who is the little kitten you have acquainted yourself with?"

For a moment, I say nothing. I contemplate pretending I don't know who he means, but I remind myself that even if I tried to re-direct the conversation, he'll still be curious and begin to investigate on his own, and I would rather not bring harm to someone else just because of my discomfort.

"We have classes together."

A smile flits across his features.

Other than that, I really can't see much else of his face, so who really knows what else he's thinking? This makes me uneasy.

"Is she your friend?" he begins. "That is charming of you, little Prince, to allow yourself to take pity on such a simple creature." I'm not sure I like where this is going, or the tone he's using when, for all I know, he's a stranger to Mikan. But I know better than to challenge him. I would rather not give them an excuse to do anything and claim it was retaliation.

"Or perhaps she is taking pity on you?"

This time, I shuffle my feet, eyes narrowing slightly.

What does he know about friendship? It hardly seemed to me that anyone could tolerate his presence, much less enjoy it. "Excuse my tactlessness, but you shouldn't speak about things you know nothing of. Especially if you're going to jump to conclusions." That being said, I slipped out of his grasp by jerking back, and then I turned to continue on my way to class, hoping that would be the end of the discussion.

But it wasn't. I don't know what I expected.

"I do believe I hit a nerve. Does it hurt you, to realize that I may be right?"

I pause, try to force myself to pay him no mind, because I know he is seeking a reaction, but my body doesn't want to obey. I look back over my shoulder at him, note that his stance is poised, indifferent to whatever turmoil I might be facing.

He didn't come here to play games with me. He has a message, but the prospect of teasing me was just too good to turn down, apparently. "What did you really come here for, Sensei?"

My tone is soft, no indication that his words might have bothered me.

This time, I am pleased to note that he is the one who looks uncertain. Hesitant.

"I know that you didn't come here to talk about my classmates, and whether or not I acquaint myself willingly with them. And despite whatever you may have done to me thus far, I'm aware you were doing as you were bid. So I hold no ill will against you. I think it would be best for the both of us if we refrained from antagonizing the other, and just worked as best as we could on cooperating, since it seems the Principal plans to make use of me in the long run."

His stance changes. His expression seems to shift, though it's hard to tell with that dreaded mask covering more than half of his face, and he comes closer to where I am standing. "I was unaware that you were seeking out peace, Tetsuya, but rest assured, I don't plan to discard such an effort. It's admirable, considering your position, so I will return the favor by accepting your terms."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. He studies me for a moment, and then a smile takes hold of his lips once more. This time, I find that I am not unnerved by the gesture. I hope this means he isn't lying.

"But, I must warn that everything you do is under observation, _careful _observation." His matter-of-fact tone strikes a chord of truth. Is this a warning, or a threat? "I'm sure you're aware of the reason behind this step we had to take. I believe the Principal informed you of your current situation within this place? If you do anything that is deemed unacceptable, appropriate action will be taken in turn. I hope you only plan to keep your promise and cooperate so that this will be unnecessary."

I know exactly what the Principal meant to say with this message. He believes I am firmly in his grasp, that there is no other way out. He knows far too much about me, and I know far too little about him, in turn.

He is looking for any excuse I can offer to bring me misery. Or so that's what this implies. I wonder briefly what the Principal holds in grudge against me, but then decide perhaps it's something I will never truly understand.

The Shadow takes my silence as understanding of the situation, and lays his fingers over my shoulder, this time in a gesture of comfort. (Or so that's what it resembles.)

I lower my head. "I understand."

He withdraws his hold, but not before I reach out, knowing it's a dangerous thing to do but acknowledging that this is the best way to assure him I meant every word before.

My fingers catch his hand, bare skin against mine, and he pauses.

Probably wondering what it is I am doing.

I only offer a sheepish smile in turn. "You look so lonely, Sensei, and I just wanted you to know that I won't give you any reason to bring me harm. That way, maybe one day we can be friends, right? I don't know what you've been through, but I don't want to be someone else who brings you hardship, so I promise that I will do my best not to hurt you or anyone else with recklessness."

I step back, watching his reaction, his silence and frozen posture, before I grin in a gesture of reassurance. Then, I turn and begin to walk away, hoping I'm going in the right direction, since Mikan (probably) had gone this way.

I don't miss the look he sends my way, one of surprise, or so that's what it appears to be. But I do miss the tentative smile on his lips.

"So, it seems that you have finally decided we were worth your time."

I offer a hesitant bow of the head in apology to the teacher. I had already met him yesterday, but as I had not been paying the proper attention, this is all new to me. He is an older man, greying hair and all, complete with sulken cheekbones and a seemingly permanent scowl. His glasses did not obscure the scrutiny I was receiving at the moment, and I suppose it was only natural to feel intimidated after I had watched him punish Mikan with a shock of his pointer for having been late.

Surprisingly enough, it seems my run-in with the Shadow had taken less time than I had thought. Either that, or Mikan had gotten lost, or had her own run-in with someone else on the way. Despite whatever had happened, she had only arrived minutes before I had. And I had come in just on time to watch him administer his punishment.

Via Alice.

"It seems that perhaps this delinquent's behavior has begun to rub off on you."

He gestures to said "delinquent" (aka Mikan). I find it hard to believe she is any such thing, but rather than point this out, I decide to step up and take responsibility for my actions. "Gomenasai, Sensei," I say, hoping I didn't miss up the pronounciation. "I had not realized my alarm was faulty."

This simple explanation produces a symphony of giggles from my classmates, which prompts him to deepen his scowl. "Not even going to attempt to lie, are you?"

"Should I?" Another wave of giggles.

I can see, from here, Mikan's expression of astonishment.

As well as Sumire's attempts to fight back her own laughter.

"That's enough from the lot of you imbeciles," he barks out to the class, which immediately falls silent after his outburst. Then, his grip on his pointer tightens.

"Is that the reason you were late, then?" His tone is stern.

"Hai."

"Nothing else?"

"Well..."

"Save it. I'd rather not know, come to think of it. No doubt you'll take any excuse to play the class clown." Clearly, he is in a very foul mood. "And we've enough of those as it is. Are you also at fault for delaying your classmate?"

I assume he means Mikan. And, well, seeing as she already took one for the team, I may as well follow her example of kindness. "Hai."

"Is there a reason why your dysfunctional alarm also affected _her_ attendance?"

This has turned into an interrogation, honestly.

"I ran into her last night and she asked if she could accompany me. Unfortunately, we fell asleep without realizing what the time was and she was unable to return to her own room. That is why my alarm plays a part in her being late to your class."

He probably wasn't expecting honesty (though I had neglected to mention it was a purposeful sleepover - I'm not certain how that would go over with anyone else), so it takes him a moment to respond.

"Take your seat. I trust you remember where I placed you?"

I nod, and then he sends me on my way without another word.

Once there, I slid into my seat, taking off the bag and setting my notebook and pencil onto the desk. However, before he can return to teaching, a man comes into the room, declaring that it was "urgent" that he follow him to the Principal's office, since it was in regards to one of his students.

"Tobita will hand out the papers I have assigned as extra practice for yesterday's lesson, since it seems so many of you were hopelessly confused in regards to the homework. I do hope you take this time to actually seek out help instead of complain about the reasons why you don't understand. Those who already completed the homework and fully understood the class can take this time to study or to help out a classmate."

That being said, he leaves us to our own devices. A boy stands up and approaches the teacher's desk, picking up a stack of papers before beginning to distribute them to the front row. My eyes meet Mikan's, and she offers a smile in thanks for my honesty.

Sumire, however, is apparently unwilling to let bygones be bygones.

She approaches Mikan, and jabs her sharply in the side.

"What were you doing with Tetsuya-san last night, huh? And why at such a late hour? Did he actually let you into his room? Or did you trick him into it, you little vixen?"

Mikan is at a loss for words, probably surprised by Sumire's aggression, though by the look on her face, she is none-too-happy about being called a "vixen". Before anyone else can say a single word more, however, there is a new voice that calls out from the back of the room. One I haven't heard, yet, in any class of mine.

Angry. Demanding. Suspicious.

It's a boy, probably around my age, with stunning red eyes hardened by years of distrust. The one thing that catches my interest the most is the gold plate pierced into his right ear, complete with the carvings of a dragon across the otherwise untouched metal.

I can't see his other ear, as there is ink black hair obscuring it from view, but I think I can safely assume that, judging from the atmosphere in the classroom once he spoke out, and from the manner in which everyone is looking at him (some parts respect, other parts fear, even a little loathing), I do believe that may not be the only "accessory" he has donned. Narumi had already informed me of restraining devices, similar in practicality to my own punishment device, yet differing in function.

They're not meant to punish, but to restrain. Is he so unpredictable the academy must take preventative action to keep him out of trouble?

I'm not the only one observing, it seems, because his sharp eyes are scrutinizing me as well, observing the device and perhaps wondering about its function. Who is he?

"Aren't you too young to stay in a boy's room overnight, polka dots? Do you really expect anyone to believe that falling asleep in there was an accident? I can read the truth right out of your face. It was planned."

Mikan is silent for a moment or two, probably collecting her wits to form a response.

But he doesn't give her a chance. His eyes meet mine, and he turns his argument to my personal attention, instead. "And isn't it incredibly reckless of you to let a strange girl like Sakura sleep with you in your room when you barely know what she's capable of or willing to do? The girl's an imbecile. Even if she doesn't mean to cause you trouble, it's inevitable that she will. And you should take better care of yourself instead of trusting other people so easily."

I'm astonished, taken aback. For a moment, I had thought he would scold me and tell me not to do it again, of course, but I hadn't expected a lecture on responsibility and safe decision-making. The kid barely knows me. Why does he concern himself with my well-being? (Perhaps it's a cover-up. Maybe he's really telling her this, trying to get her to think about it, without looking like he cares so much.)

But no, that's much too elaborate of a disguise. I'm just being paranoid (probably).

"I, um," I clear my throat, confusion evident on my features. "Thank you for the advice?"

Annoyance flashes across his face, but there is something else in his eyes. Softness. He must think that because I just got here, I need to be protected. I can't believe this.

Does everybody just walk around thinking I'm weak and defenseless and naive?

"Who is this guy, anyway? Where'd he come from?"

Sumire, to whom he directed the question, perks up, startled by his sudden turn of attention. Like I said, unpredictable. The other boy from yesterday, the one who had spoken up to her when they had been discussing my punishment device, decides to serve as a saving grace for her momentary disorientation.

"That's Pamoon Tetsuya. I guess it's pretty obvious that he's new around here. Just introduced to us yesterday, actually."

He accepts this information, then turns to me.

"Does it hurt?" his voice isn't as sharp as before.

Almost as if he's genuinely concerned. I realize he's referring to the device when the class has suddenly gone silent, all other conversations put on hold in order to hear my response. Apparently, he can dare to ask the questions no one else will.

"Sometimes," I say, because it's not exactly a lie. Then, something comes to mind.

"Are you the fellow they were talking about yesterday? The one with a mask?"

Even Mikan is looking at us, now.

"So they told you about that," he gives the others a look of exasperation, but then decides to dismiss the notion. "Yeah. I am. The name's Natsume Hyuga."

Mikan seems annoyed by something, though I can't tell what. As far as I can tell, he's behaving in a civilized manner with me, right now. More than I could ask for from most of these kids, to be honest.

(And something I hadn't expected from a kid with such a wild look in his eyes.)

"I'm pleased to meet you," I say, offering him a smile. For whatever reason, it seems the rest of the class is on edge. Perhaps they hadn't expected us to get along so well, right away, either?

"Likewise. Or, well, this would be a better meeting if we weren't trapped in this academy, but I suppose it is what it is." Here comes the thinker.

Now I know why everyone's acting as if a bomb might go off.

Apparently, he doesn't like this school so much, either.

I suppose that might make for an unpredictable nature in the classroom, but honestly, he doesn't look as if he's the type to start spitting out fire for no logical reason, either.

"But I do have to warn you not to speak to this girl. She's full of trouble and anyone who gets too close will be burned for playing with fire."

The other students bristle, and I realize he isn't necessarily trying to warn me more than he is threatening me. He must be quite possessive of the girl. Are they romantically involved? It didn't seem that way, considering the way they looked at each other.

Both with anger in their eyes.

And anyways, he's one to talk about being full of trouble. He doesn't look to be a saint.

I don't quite appreciate his tone of voice, either. As if he's giving me no other choice. He expects immediate obedience, because all of these other spineless wimps give just that.

But I've had enough of being pushed around by the people in this academy. It's only my second day. I may have no other choice but to tolerate the Principal and his Shadow, but that doesn't necessarily mean I have to put up with this brat's attitude problem, either.

"I think I'd rather form my own opinions," I respond, eyes narrowed to portray my annoyance. There is a thick silence, and then he stands up. I wonder briefly if he's going to take physical action against me, but he's smarter than that. I can tell.

And I'm right. Instead of challenging me, he turns to his companion, a blonde with bright blue eyes and the crease of a constant frown marring his otherwise youthful face. "I'm leaving this place, Luca."

That being said, he promptly leaves the room without another word, the blonde being quick to follow without a single look back. Apparently only having enough room in his head to worry about his friend.

(His pretentious friend, might I add.)

Incidentally, he must be the ring-leader of this class of fools, because a small procession of grim-faced students follow him out, as well. The boy from yesterday, the one who had spoken up to introduce me to Hyuga, is standing beside my desk before I even realize he's there. I look up towards him, curious, preparing to form the question to find out what he's doing, when there is a burn, a trilling jolt of pain, that straightens my spine involuntarily. Almost as if my body is trying to flinch away from the pain, to reject it, though I know it's a lost cause.

He notes the reaction, but doesn't ask.

(Nobody else does, either, because they seem to be in awe of Hyuga's outburst.)

"That sure sounded to me like you were being ungrateful towards Hyuga-san's advice," he begins, surprising me. Don't tell me he's on board with this ridiculousness, too. And, anyways, did he not catch the threat in his precious "Hyuga-san's" words?

(Was I just being paranoid, in the end? But no, my response fit the statement he made, in either case. He didn't reserve the right to insult Mikan whenever he pleased, if that's what he had done.)

" - but since you're a fresh face and don't know much about this academy, much less how to appreciate aide in the form it's been given, not to mention because he feels you're going through a lot," he points out the device planted over my cooling skin, "I think he's going to let this slide. But next time, you should watch your tone."

It crosses my mind that he means for me to be frightened of this "Hyuga". I've never been confronted in such a manner by someone my own age, much less made to fear them, and I don't believe I'll be starting, now.

I've enough on my plate when it comes to fear, as it seems, and I have no room for dessert. So he'll just have to back off.

"I actually think my tone was well-warranted." My voice is firm, leaving no room for disagreement. It's the "grown-up" voice I often use with my sister to prove to her that I mean business, especially when I need her to pay attention and take me seriously.

His lips tighten, and his eyes narrow. I'm not budging, however, on this topic.

"I don't want to be forced to take matters into my own hands, Tetsuya. He's been through enough to deal with your attitude."

I almost laugh at the assumptions made clear by this statement. As if I haven't been to Hell and back in my miserable 10 years of life. What does _he _know about 'being through enough'? "I think maybe you should worry about yourself, because it seems to me he can defend himself just fine. But this does beg the question: do you ever think through your own words? Because you're sure assuming a lot about something you don't know anything about. If you want me to keep my tone respectful, don't try to order me around. I've enough of that from the people who ruined my life by bringing me here."

His hand rose, though for what, I suppose I'll never find out.

Because at that moment, another voice murmured from the crowd, "Mochiage, maybe you shouldn't."

He turned, annoyed. "Why not? This brat needs to learn some respect."

"We don't know what he's capable of."

"I mean, the school put that on him because they were worried, right? Maybe he's dangerous."

"He might be in Kiken, and we don't even know what Alice he has. That's just asking for a world of hurt."

My body stiffens, but before I can stop myself, my mind is trying to shut down, trying to reject what I just heard. The other students weren't afraid of Hyuga. They're afraid of _me_. And I don't even know why, nor do I have any way to assuage their fears.

Because it's just like they said. My Alice isn't safe.

But does that really make _me _dangerous?

Does a gun make someone dangerous, or is it their intention?

They don't even _know _me.

How can they just jump to the conclusion that I would be that willing to hurt someone? Especially in regards to an argument?

I'm not some kind of animal. I'm not anything like what the Shadow told the others in Brancion. _A threat to you and your children. A danger to society. A unpredictable murderer who acts on rage without considering the consequences of his actions._

_A madman without apprehension._

I'm not like that. He doesn't know me, and neither do they.

The expression of anguish on my face is enough to stop Mochiage, the student standing before me, in his tracks. He takes one look at it, then puts two and two together.

"Shut up," he says to the others, without a hint of remorse for his rudeness.

"You guys always talk a lot without knowing the facts, huh? He just got here, and he doesn't need any more crap from any of you. He's probably got his hands full with dealing with the teachers who do the exact same and jump to stupid conclusions about his Alice. So just leave him alone, or you're gonna have to deal with me."

There's a hand on my shoulder, and I look up into his face. His expression has changed. Now he appears kinder. Like he's trying to understand. "I'm sorry about all that. Just forget about it. It looks like maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Honestly, don't worry about those idiots. They always talk a lot of crap, but they never mean any of it. If anything happens, don't be afraid to come to me, okay?"

I nod my head, unable to comprehend what has just happened, or the sudden shift in attitude. There's a smile playing on his face, probably meant to comfort, and then he says, very quietly, "I think if you both quit being stubborn, you and Hyuga-san might be able to really understand and appreciate each other."

He seems to have completely forgotten his reason for staying behind, because then he leaves the classroom without another word to anyone else. Once he's gone, another boy approaches me, almost timid in nature, offering a sheet of paper.

This must be the work Sensei was talking about.

I take it without a word, but he doesn't leave. He hesitates before speaking.

"Are you alright, Tetsuya-san?"

My eyes meet his from behind his glasses.

"Well, that definitely worked out differently than I thought it would," I tell him, which is my version of a 'yes'.

He offers me a smile.

"My name is Yu Tobita. I'm sorry I couldn't introduce myself earlier, or maybe yesterday. I think maybe I should have been one of the first people you spoke to. I'm the class representative, so most people tend to just call me Iinchou." He says nothing else for a moment, before pointing out the ranking pinned to my collar.

"It makes me glad to know there is someone else with a triple-star ranking in this class."

I can't keep up the depression with him smiling so brightly at me.

Trying so hard to take my mind off everything else.

"I suppose it's reassuring to know that someone like you is able to represent this class, Iinchou. You seem to be a very level-headed fellow. We need more of those in the world."

His cheeks flush with color, and then he is graciously thanking me.

"I was wondering what you meant by _rank_?"

"Well," he thinks this out. "Our star-ranking reflects our standing within this academy. It's decided by a combination of our grades, how much control we exhibit over our Alices, and our behavior. Among other things, of course, but those are the three most important factors of judgment."

"Why does it matter?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Our rank can sometimes grant us extra privileges or discipline, depending on the situation. It also determines the quality of dorms we're given here, as well as our meal assignments."

"Oh," I breathe out. "That seems pretty simple. What rankings exist in this academy?"

"There are five ranks currently in existence here," he begins to explain. Since there is nothing very interesting going on, most of the other students have picked up on discontinued conversations, or doing whatever it is they were doing before deciding to be nosy. "There are No Stars, Single Stars, Double, Triple, and Special."

"No Star sounds a bit harsh," I point out.

"It's a ranking generally reserved for the younger students, and because of this, they aren't treated badly because of their low rank. Though if you're an older student and you have this ranking, it means you have either bad grades, poor behavior, a weak Alice, or all three. And if you hold this rank when you're older than, say, eight, well, there's a lot of discrimination that comes with being, in the academy's eyes, a delinquent."

"Remind me not to mess around too much here," I say with a smile.

"I'll try," he returns with a grin. "At the other end of the scale, at the very top, there's the ranking Special Star. They're usually geniuses with formidable Alices and grades. Currently, there are only six at the academy with this ranking."

Geniuses, huh?

I don't have any clue as to why I've been given this rank, so high up towards the top ranking. I rarely attended school, so the grades portion is null. Then there's the issue of my Alice. Of course, it is formidable, and though I seem to have enough control over it to feel safe from my own Alice, I don't exactly fit the 'strong' mold of manipulation.

(Although the Principal seems to feel otherwise.)

The good behavior jab must be a cruel twist of irony, considering the circumstances under which I was brought here.

"It's actually really impressive that you already hold such a high ranking. Were you very studious at your old school?"

"I guess that's one way of putting it."

He doesn't need to know that I spent most of my time on the streets, scrounging for money and food. "Six students, huh?" I refer to the top rank.

"Yeah. One of our own holds that title, coincidentally."

"Really?" I'm astonished. Nobody here struck me as particularly intelligent, or very powerful and well-behaved.

Well, two of those might be reserved for that Hyuga kid. He seemed like he knew what he was doing, and I wouldn't dare call him an idiot when he's proven to be observant and clever. So perhaps the whole attitude was a charade and he was actually well-behaved? (Somehow, I doubt that.)

"Hai. Natsume Hyuga-kun."

Did I or did I not tell you that I had a feeling it was him?

"I assumed as much," I tell him, with a smile.

"You assumed correctly, then," he responds with a bright face.

I am preparing to ask another question, this time about who decides the star-ranking, since I've been rather suspicious and confused about what the Shadow said to me when he handed me the uniform and the pins, but then there's a loud call.

"Pamoon!"

Mikan has taken the liberty of standing up and approaching me, a worried expression playing on her face. "Yes? Can't you see I'm being tutored, Sakura-chan?"

The other students around me stiffen, mostly out of surprise. I suppose I can't entirely blame them. It was only yesterday I was so distant, pushing everyone else away and refusing to speak with anyone unless absolutely necessary. It was also only yesterday I rejected Mikan's offer of friendship. So that today, I'm suddenly willing to change my tune, well, they must be wondering what exactly happened between us yesterday.

I really can't believe how simple these people are. As if they've nothing better to worry about other than my own personal relationships.

(And perhaps they don't.)

"I was really worried! I thought you and Mochiage might really get into a fight!"

"Why would I do that?" She seems surprised.

"Well, he looked ready to hurt you..."

"Mikan, listen to me. That kid seems smarter than to initiate a fight in front of his classmates, especially when someone else could get hurt. He looks mean, but not cruel. And anyways, if it had come to that, I wouldn't put anyone else in danger with that sort of recklessness. Trust me. I would only take action if I felt I had no other choice."

Normally, the only circumstance I'd fight back under was if someone else was in danger, but since no one else was under threat, and since I'm under observation, according to what the Shadow told me, I can't afford any thoughtless backlash.

If someone were to use their Alice against me, I could only use mine if I felt my life, or another's, was in danger. I've always used that rule in dealing with my Alice, and with other people, and I'm not about to abandon my code just to prove something to someone. (_Whatever _it was that sort of fight was supposed to prove.)

"You would just let him hurt you?"

I stay silent, and then, "What Alice does he have?"

"Mochiage is a Telekinesis Alice," explains Iinchou from beside her.

"Was my life in danger?"

Iinchou freezes in place, as does Mikan, whom quickly takes a look between the two of us. "In danger? What do you mean?"

"In danger?" asks Iinchou, quieter than her.

"Hai. If he decided to use his Alice against me, could I have been hurt to the point of requiring a hospital?" I ask, clarifying so that they might be able to see where I'm going with this.

"Iie. He's never... I think he can, but he never has. I don't think he ever will. At least, not to any of us. And especially, after that display, not to you."

"So, yeah, Mikan. If he had decided to use it, I would have been fine, in the long run. It's no big deal." I shrug, a casual motion that has Mikan gritting her teeth.

"That doesn't make any sense! You should at least defend yourself!"

"Mikan..." cautions Iinchou.

"Remember what I told you yesterday?"

She pauses. "About your Alice?"

"Can you remember it? Don't say it aloud, but do you remember what I told you?"

She stays silent, and then, after some hesitation, she nods.

"That's why I can't just decide to use it whenever I want."

"Oh. I don't understand why the universe gave you something you can't use."

"Well, I can, but the consequences wouldn't be worth the usage, in the end."

"Is your Alice, I mean, I don't want to pry," Iinchou began, flustered, beginning to apologize profusely. I turn to him.

"Go ahead."

"Does your Alice belong in Kiken-noryoku?"

"I don't know, Iinchou. If that's what you were worried about, don't be." I smile to put his nerves at ease. "I've always known how to take care of myself, so there's no need to concern yourself with my Alice."

"So if it's not in Kiken, why can't you use it?" asks another student. A boy 'standing' beside the mind-reader, who has come closer during this whole conversation with that eternal grin of his. He's got the same sort of messy blonde hair, but, to my surprise (though it shouldn't come as a surprise (after all, this is an academy for Alices)), he is floating about five inches into the air.

And he doesn't seem to be planning to come down anytime soon.

"Because. It's an Alice involving something of the natural world. If I use it too much, recklessly, with abandon, I might _end up _in Kiken."

The boy nods in understanding, and the mind-reader's grin widens (if at all possible).

"I think we're going to be great friends, Pamoon, so we're going to finally grace you with our introductions," he says with a great air of regality.

I allow myself an easy expression.

"Oh?"

"They call us Kitsuneme," he points to his comrade, who waves cheerily, "and Kokoroyomi." I bow my head graciously to both. *

"Pleasure to meet you both."

Kitsuneme copies the movement, as does Kokoroyomi.

However, I can't go my whole life calling them "Fox Eyes" and "Mind Reader".

"What are your actual names?"

"We'll tell you on our play date," insists the mind-reader. *

"Oh, so this is a group thing?"

They both exchange a look. "Everyone else doesn't know what you're thinking, so they all begged me to set up a play date so they can get to know you better. They're mostly just desperate girls who are madly in love with you."

I hear an exclamation of anger from the front of the room, and then Mikan is looking at him with an expression of anger. "Koko, that's not true!"

"Just because you don't know it, yet, doesn't mean it's not true," he told her with his usual grin. I blinked.

"They're - what?"

"Don't worry about it. Just say yes!"

"I guess. Fine, okay. I don't see why not. I mean, hey, maybe it could be fun?"

"Definitely!" they both cheered.

"So when is this play date, and where?"

"After our last class on Friday."

"Why not Saturday?"

"Well, we've got our separated Alice classes on Saturday, and since it'll be your first day at whatever class you're placed in, we really wouldn't want you to skip class just to host a play date," explains Iinchou before anyone else can step in. *

"Hey, so what class do you think you'll be in?" asks Fox Eyes.

"I'm guessing Senzai with the two of us," interjects the mind-reader.

"He said something about the natural world in regards to his Alice, so because Hyuga-san was supposed to be in Senzai with his fire Alice, maybe he will, too," agrees Iinchou.

"Unless what he said about his Alice possibly being in Kiken from reckless usage is true. Because if that's how the academy chooses to look at it, he'll be in Kiken, not Senzai," disagrees another.

Sometime along this conversation, Mikan had disappeared. I have no idea where she went, to be honest, and I'm sort of worried, considering the fact that I don't think anyone was supposed to leave while the teacher wasn't here.

Especially not without his permission. He seems very strict.

I doubt he'll just let it slide.

"She'll be fine. It's not like he could dislike her any more than he already does," informs the mind-reader. I sigh.

"What about the others who left? Will they be okay?" I decide to take the plunge and ask. The mind-reader and his friend exchange looks once more.

(I'm guessing they do that alot.)

"They should be, unless they ran into a certain teacher who likes to bother Natsume," says Kokoroyomi. (I think I'll just take the seemingly-common habit of calling him "Koko". That other phrase is much too long to deal with.)

He laughs. "That's why I have a nickname, silly Pamoon."

"What teacher?"

"I think you know exactly who I'm talking about."

The Shadow? There's no way... But then again, he _did _mention yesterday that someone might know information they could give me about the Principal and his Shadow. So perhaps that's who they meant. Natsume Hyuga.

I wonder what his story with those two are?

"I think everyone has wondered that around five times by now. Except they had less information than you did, so they just kind of wonder what his story is, period."

"Koko, what's on his mind?" demands Sumire, who has just come back into the classroom. The mind-reader turns to look at her, bright grin in place, as usual.

"Who wants to know?"

"I do, you moron."

"He's just curious about a lot of things. Like what Natsume's problem is."

"Woah, don't put it like that," I am quick to defend myself.

Both the mind-reader and Fox Eyes start to laugh.

Sumire turns to look at me, a bit hesitant. "Is your Alice classified as dangerous?"

"I don't know if answering that would be in my best interest."

"So that's a yes, then." She sighs. "Don't worry. No one here is going to tell the teachers. We're just worried that you might have no idea what they're throwing you into."

"Well, since no one's really bothered to explain. I'm sure if someone did, I could understand," I'm patient in pointing out. I know they must think I'm simple-minded, but I don't feel the need to correct them. One must prove oneself with actions, not words.

Especially since it seems I may have made an enemy of the wrong people.

"Did the Principal say anything about your Alice?" asks the mind-reader.

(Because he must have seen exactly where my thoughts were headed.)

"If you saw that, then you must also have seen that he didn't say anything of use to me about my situation, much less about my Alice." Though I do remember that other guy, the older student. I don't know what they kept calling him, but he had taunted that I would wind up in Kiken with my attitude.

Harata? Haya? I can't remember. *

"I don't know him, either," informed the mind-reader.

"Whoa, whoa, guys, don't just start having a strange two-way conversation here with his head and your mouth," Sumire scolds us, her attention directed to Koko. "What the heck is going on?"

"He's a quick thinker, with his thoughts shifting in and out of place to try and put pieces of a larger puzzle together. Trust me, he's smart enough to make sense of whatever Natsume has to say to him. I've only ever seen this level of intelligence from triple-stars and up. So if anyone's worried that he doesn't fit the mold, he does."

By this time, his voice is louder, probably so that the others wouldn't think I was unfairly granted a privilege after doing something bad to the academy. Great. So they were prejudiced against me for that, too, huh?

As if I even chose to be here.

"Yeah, but after Mikan, here, no one can be too sure."

Confused, I give him a questioning look.

"Mikan?"

"She chose to come here, to be with Imai, her closest childhood friend."

My head is trying to make sense of it, but I can't. "She _chose _this fate? For a _friend_?"

"Now you understand why everyone's so angry with her?" Sumire threw up her hands in defeat. I smile after some time.

"That's actually really admirable."

They're all surprised.

"What?"

"I remember that when something had happened to my own close friend, I was too scared to help her or to do anything about it. I was too scared to even go to the police. I just wanted to close my eyes and wish the whole thing away, wanted to pretend it was a nightmare. But no matter how much I did, it wouldn't go away, and the sadness and fear only got worse." The tip of my pencil dug groves into the desk as I avoided looking anyone in the eye. "In the end, a year had passed, and I had no idea where she was, or if she was even alive. I was too scared to help her, and I ran away from the problem like a coward, even though I had promised never to abandon her. I wish I was more like Mikan, because if I was, she might still be okay, and that would be one less regret I had on my shoulders." *

No one said anything more for another few minutes. Then, "Just be grateful to have a friend like her, guys. Don't throw her away so easily, because I can guarantee that she'll be brave enough to stand up for you, even if no one else does."

At that moment, Mikan came into the room, tears streaming down her face as she sniffled, wiping her running nose on the end of her sleeve. "Ew," said Koko, with his grin as bright as ever, despite the solemn atmosphere of the classroom.

The door opened, and someone came in after her. Not Natsume, or any of his group.

It was an older student, wearing a different uniform. A black jacket pulled over a white undershirt, with a blue ribbon untied around the neck of his collar. The uniform was themed blue, like ours was red, as shown by the lines of color running down over the sleeves and vertically over the opening of the jacket, coming to run horizontally at the bottom of the black fabric, rounding around, probably reaching across his waist, as well. He wore blue plaid pants and brown shoes. His hair was a darker shade of blue, as were his eyes, and there was a strange star adorning his left check, just underneath the bottom lashes of his eye.

There was a hat fashioned across his messy hair, and an easy smile adorning his face.

And he was looking right at me, much to my discomfort.

"Is that the fellow you were talking about, Mikan-chan?"

"Yeah," she says quietly, turning towards him and holding out her hand. He takes it graciously, guiding him towards where I'm sitting, surrounding by Sumire and the two mischievous blonde-haired boys.

(Tobita has backed away by now to give me some space.)

"Look at all the little peanuts. You must be pretty excited to have a new friend, huh?"

Sumire offers only an unfriendly look, then huffs and makes her way back to her seat.

The two blondes exchange a look, but don't go anywhere.

He laughs, a warm sound, then holds out his hand to me, the one not holding Mikan.

"Ohayou."

I look down at his hand, then back up into his face. And offer my own smile to him.

"Good morning," I return, and take his hand with mine.

"There, look at that. He's a nice kid, Mikan, just like you said."

Mikan comes around towards me, face fully refreshed (without any explanation as to how she managed it). "Would you like to come with us to Central Town?"

I pause for a moment before responding, "What if I said no?"

She sniffled. "Why not?"

"Well, first you have to give me a reason to go, then I'll give you the reason why I won't."

"But, I thought you would really like to hang out with us! It's what friends do..."

"When did I ever say that I was willing to go anywhere or do anything to prove my friendship?" Her mouth hangs open, unable to find a response quickly enough to convince me to participate in this little outing.

But I don't need a reason. I'm just playing games. After all, I am a child, however much the teachers like to think otherwise. Despite whatever I say, I mean it all in good spirits. I fully plan to accompany Mikan on her outing to Central Town.

Before I can say as much, there is another girl standing beside Mikan. A pair of aviator goggles adorn her otherwise bare, ink black hair, and her face is void of any one emotion. Blank, unreadable, like a clean slate.

Closed-off, guarded. "This stupid girl finds it hard to believe only she will go to such lengths of the sake of friendship. It's the reason she's here in the first place."

Her eyes, a rich violet, like a bottle of fine wine, sparkle in the dim sunlight filtering in through the classroom windows. There is a faint expression of amusement that shifts her face into a devious appearance. Mikan, on the other hand, is not so amused by this blatant display of apathy towards her hard work and trying efforts.

"You left the news for the absolute last minute, Hotaru! I'm not at fault! I was worried," she begins to yell, angry and desperate to prove her point. "Everyone was saying that this was a prison, and that you were alone on an island stranded in the center of Tokyo. And above it all, that you accepted a lot of money for your transfer! So I became angry with you for what I mistook as greed."

"And so you came here, without a plan," stated the black-haired female.

Mikan paused. Then sniffled. "I _did _have a plan. It just didn't work out the way I thought it would." She grinned, out of the blue. "But at least I get to stay here with you!"

"There was no need to do that. It was stupid."

"Why you ungrateful - !?"

"Er, don't fight, please?" I interject, feeling mighty awkward but seeing that no one else was willing to step up and take one for the team. Both girls turn to look at me.

And then Hotaru is smiling. Something I feel is an ominous sign of misfortune in my near future. "You're cute. I think you should take advantage of that. I have several ideas regarding that..."

"Actually, speaking of cute, there's this little store I wandered into by accident the other day, at Central. I thought it might be something you'd like, Mikan-chan," interjects the middle-schooler.

"Honto!?" exclaims the girl in question.

Hotaru seems none-too-pleased about being interrupted, but she doesn't say anything in protest. Merely watches him with a careful eye, probably plotting her vengeance.

"So, what exactly _is _Central Town? I had no idea this academy was big enough to house a town," I note. Fox Eyes and the mind-reader both pipe up this time.

(At exactly the same moment. It's uncanny how similar their voices are.)

"It's where we can go to spend money!"

"It's located to the South of here. Near the administration headquarters," adds the middle-schooler. *

"We can get there by bus," says Hotaru with a certain amount of glee in her voice, as if she would rather die than walk anywhere.

"You're not wrong," agrees the mind-reader.

Hotaru gives him a scathing look, almost as if she knows what he was trying to say, and he begins to back away, but I ignore the rest of the confrontation.

"I don't have money, Sakura-san," I inform her, but she only grabs my hand, eyes bright and twinkling with excitement.

"It's okay, Pamoon-chan! I can pay for anything you want!"

"You sure talk big for a girl stricken with poverty," the middle-schooler reminds her with an expression of mirth.

"And if I run out, then Senpai can pay, right?"

He seems astonished. "Don't just volunteer other people for charity, Mikan-chan!"

"Actually, it's all right," I interject. "I don't really want to buy anything until I can pay for it, myself. I was raised to know better than to ask for donations."

"At least let us treat you to howalon," protests Mikan.

"What's that?" I pause. It sure sounds like food to me, and if it is, I'm in.

Forget etiquette.

Food is food.

"I think Imai will agree with that," says the mind-reader.

Hotaru holds out her hand, eyes twinkling. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." The others take a step back, worried and unnerved by her (apparent) unusual bout of friendliness.

I smile in return and shake her hand firmly. "I think I can agree with that."

"So," says the middle-schooler after a long moment of silence. "I'm Tsubasa Ando. I'm sure by now Mikan-chan's already introduced herself, if the tale of yesterday night is anything to go by."

I nod in affirmation of his suspicions. "So, Pamoon Tetsuya, is it?"

I nod, again. "Cute name," he compliments, and I scratch the back of my head sheepishly.

But before I can thank him, I catch Sumire taking another look back at the classroom door, worry evident in her eyes. "Is he alright?"

She's startled by my question. "What? Who?"

"Hyuga-san. Is he alright? He seemed pretty peeved, and a little bothered by something. I'm assuming it was something more serious than just some petty argument?"

"You're right about that, but I don't know. He doesn't talk about the things that bother him, incidentally," she sighs. "I suppose he does it to protect us from the harsh truth."

"What a kind thing to do," I acknowledge.

"Natsume Hyuga-kun is nothing if not kind," she says in a firm tone of voice, expression daring anyone to disagree. And Mikan takes the bait.

"That's not what I've witnessed."

From there, those two get into a heated argument, while I take that opportunity to get up and stretch my sore muscles. "Excuse me?" I ask Sumire, and she turns to look at me.

"Hai?"

"Would you be willing to accompany us to Central Town?"

She seems surprised that I asked. "Us?"

"Mikan invited me to join her and her friends today on their trip there. And I'm extending the invitation to you, if they don't mind."

"Iie, I was planning to ask Permy later, anyways," confirms Mikan.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that, punk?" demands Sumire.

"So, is this a yes?" clarifies Ando-senpai.

Sumire heaves a great sigh. "Don't be difficult, Sumire. You know you want to," states the mind-reader without an ounce of regret for being so straightforward.

"Shut up, you! Fine! I'll go. Only because I need to buy a few more pencils, anyways," she grumbles in response.

We hear the door creak open, and turn around to watch as the teacher, Jinno-sensei, comes in with pointer out. But he doesn't stay for long.

"I have important matters to attend to that require my attention for the rest of the morning," he announces. "Because of this, the class will be dismissed right away."

Mikan begins to cheer, as do the others, until he puts up a single hand.

"I haven't finished." They quiet immediately. "As I was saying, unfortunately, I don't have enough time to coddle you, Tetsuya, so I will instead assign you your partner without further delay. Hotaru Imai will be taking over in terms of watching out for and guiding you during your first few months with us."

That being said, he leaves with a prompt, "Ohayou."

The other students stand up, packing up and preparing to leave while chatting up their friends. I, on the other hand, stand firmly in place, paralyzed by the news.

Partner?

What the heck does that mean?

Watching out for me? Guiding me?

As in, a temporary school-buddy?

"Since I'll be babysitting you, that'll be 100 yen an hour." *

I turn to look at her, astonished. "And where am I supposed to get that sort of money?"

"You'll find a way to make it up to me," she says with a devious grin.

Andou-senpai ruffles my hair, apparently too afraid to do the same to her.

"You guys will get along just fine. I can tell."

"According to the articles I've read, this means you two will become close friends, and maybe even lovers!" exclaims the over-excited Mikan. *

Andou-senpai coughs into his hand awkwardly, and the blonde-duo (Kitsuneme and Kokoroyomi) laugh out very loudly. "Woah, there, Mikan-chan. Don't just go around saying that sort of thing without even thinking of the inappropriate context. I mean, they're only kids. 'Lover' is a strong word," admonishes Tsubasa.

"What's a lover, Senpai?" asks Mikan, and he laughs, relieved. *

"I thought for sure we were in trouble there."

For a moment, he says nothing else, lost in thought. Then, he turns to me.

"Do you know what a lover is, tsuki-chan?" *

I wonder whether he wants the truth or a pretty lie to put his mind at ease.

"Hai."

He sighs. "Your poor innocence."

I shrug. "It's no big deal. I've known worse."

The look on his face tells me he's intrigued, but before he can ask what I mean, Mikan is pulling me up to my feet. "So you're coming with us, then, right?"

"I suppose. It doesn't seem I'm being given much of a choice."

The smile on her face is so bright I can't help returning the gesture with a smile of my own. "I'll be right back! Then we can leave all-together!" *

That being said, she bounds towards the door, and is gone in just a few seconds.

Of course, they don't actually allow me to stow in silence for very long.

"Tetsuya-san?"

It's Tobita. (Or Iinchou, as it seems everyone else insists on calling him.)

"If the shoe fits," reminded Koko.

"Right, yeah, okay. What is it, Iinchou?" I dismiss his comment, curious about what the fidgeting blonde had to say.

"I've just come to wonder, that is, _everyone's _come to wonder..."

The classroom falls silent.

"Yes?" I wonder why he's behaving so nervously, suddenly. I did behave respectfully towards him before, didn't I? Does that not mean he should feel able to confide in me more easily?

(Without fear of retaliation, as his eyes are spelling out?)

"It's just that some of the others were wondering if you were all alone out there, or if you had a family and friends." He saw the look on my face, and quickly moved to correct himself, "I mean, that is, you don't have to tell me. I suppose it was rude of me to ask..."

My partner (Imai-san, that is) turns to look at me, expression revealing nothing but the gesture speaking of mutual curiosity. I don't see why it would be a bad idea to tell them about my sister. Of course, I won't say anything too personal, or where she is, in exact coordination, but I doubt anyone here can use that information to hurt me.

(And the one who can already knows where she is, so there's really no point in fending off attention towards the subject, anyway.)

I know privacy is a virtue, but honestly, I feel there is a pressure on my shoulders that will be slightly relieved if I speak about it. Tobita is a kind-looking boy. I don't think I will lose anything, or any respect, by speaking about my sister.

(It's not as if no one else has family or friends they care for outside the academy, anyways.)

(Unless they don't.) *

"I have Luna."

He pauses in his frantic apologies, and Imai quirks a brow.

"Luna?" she asks.

"My little sister."

"I bet she's super cute," suggests Ando-senpai.

I feel my lips tugging into a smile. "She is."

"Is she alright? Does she know where you are?" Iinchou asks, clearly troubled by this.

"I really don't know," I answer, which isn't a lie. I don't.

The last time I saw her, she was crying and begging me not to go.

Not to leave her alone.

Seraphine, Jeanine's mother, told me she would look after her, and not to worry about her, because I had to deal with my own problems. I kissed Luna goodbye, but she wouldn't look at me. She was angry, because I had broken my promise.

(She didn't understand that I had broken it for her sake.)

(But I hoped she would never have to understand.)

Hopefully, Seraphine had not lied to me. Hopefully, Luna was still smiling and bouncing around on the heels of her feet like she always did. Hopefully, she was happy.

(But somewhere inside me I knew it would be difficult. She loved me just as much as I loved her, possibly more. She had said so multiple times. I only hoped my absence didn't throw her into a depression. Luna had always been a cute child. I would rather not cause her such suffering.) *

As for knowing where I was? She had never asked.

I couldn't find a way to explain. All she knew was that it was a bad place in a far-away land that kidnapped big brothers and made little girls cry. But if everything worked out, I would be back with her, in a few months' time, in our little home on the edge of the village, and we could forget this had ever happened.

(Though I knew she would never forget that terror and sadness, and neither would I.) *

There was a hand on my shoulder. It was Imai.

"Don't think about it. It's best not to remember the people we left behind. If we do, it will destroy us, and we'll never be able to return to them," she advises. *

Her tone is so firm, and her expression leaving no room for argument. She's giving me advice she's given herself before, I realize. It's what's kept her going this long.

I wonder who she left behind, but before I can consider asking, Mikan is coming back into the room, a fierce expression of rage on her normally happy face. *

"Sakura-chan?" asks Iinchou, concern coating his words.

"That Natsume!" she yells, and then tries to breathe in to calm herself down.

"Never-mind him, Mikan-chan," soothes her Senpai. "How about we just go to Central Town like we planned and try not to think about rude little boys? What do you say?"

"Okay, Senpai," she agrees, though her tone is entirely glum.

That being decided, she gathers up all of her friends before following her Senpai out of the classroom, the rest of us trailing not-too-far-behind. Imai originally decided to walk alongside her friend (I'm supposing she is very close with Mikan), but after seeing the glum expression on my own face, she slows down to allow me to catch up.

"For your own sake, I will hurt you every second you think about it. To get you out of the habit," she threatens, expression blank. I laugh, a nervous gesture. *

"You're serious?"

She says nothing, but doesn't have to. I can see on her face that she's serious.

"Fine," I agree reluctantly.

For the first time since I've met her, she smiles, and it isn't a frightening sight.

It's warm, encouraging. "Good."

I feel the warmth of her gesture seep into my own chest, and I smile in return.

The trees are waving, bright sunlight winking at me, blinding me momentarily, through the breaks in the leaves. The floor beneath me is rumbling, along with the murmurs of the children seated around me.

I'm glad I decided to sit towards the back. It had been uncomfortable being the center of attention back in the classroom, so I suppose I was going out of my way to avoid repeating that experience anytime soon. *

(I thought I might enjoy a little privacy and peace of mind away from Mikan's incessant chatter.) *

"Do you mind if I sit here beside you?"

There is a boy standing in the aisle, magenta eyes expectant, expression pleading.

I study him for any signs of trouble. His curled hair, orange in color (a redhead in Japan, fancy that), is pulled back into a little plait at the base of his head, and he is wearing the uniform, just like anyone else. There is a pin attached to his collar.

The same one as Natsume's. *

He says nothing for a moment, I suppose because he is studying me in turn, and I notice that he's holding a clipboard, a bag slung over his shoulders. He has made sure his uniform is in impeccable shape.

A real rule-abiding citizen. *

"Go ahead," I decide.

He sighs with what I can only guess is relief, and takes his seat beside me, giving me the appropriate amount of space that he can without falling out into the aisle.

"Thank you so much. I always have trouble finding a seat when the bus is full." He takes a look around, expression curious. "I wonder why everyone's decided to go to Central Town today, of all days. Is there a new store opening up? Or perhaps a play I haven't heard about?"

I shift my weight. "I wouldn't know."

His lips curl into a grin, one that strikes me as particularly mischievous. "I know."

Surprise twists my features. "What?"

His smile doesn't fade. "I know that you have no idea what's going on around here. You've got a face I haven't seen before in this academy. You're new here, yes?" *

I note that the accent he's speaking in sounds familiar. "Yes." *

There's suspicion in my tone. He reclines back into his seat. "Did that surprise you? I'm sorry. I always forget that most people don't appreciate it when I dig through their heads without permission."

I feel a dawning of understanding. "You're a mind-reader?"

"Yes. I suppose you could say that." *

His smile is a charming sight.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Pamoon Tetsuya - did I get that right?"

"Hai."

"Well, as I said, it's nice to meet you. My name is Zophise. Sunai, Zophise." *

His hand is offered for a shake, and I suppose it can't hurt.

"And you already know who I am," I say with the barest hint of a smile.

"If that's honestly what you think, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I can't see far enough into your mind to know all that. Unless you would like me to try." *

I laugh. "I'll accept your word for it."

"A little birdy told me you earned that device for your defiance against the academy," he says with an easy expression of interest, expressing that he was merely saying this out of curiosity, nothing more, nothing less.

"Your 'birdy' was correct." *

"Ah," he states, and then opens his bag to pull out a pen. "I'm sad to hear that."

"Why?"

"Well, I do hope those who brought you here didn't misrepresent this academy. It's a very lovely place, and a much better home than one would be led to believe, under certain circumstances." *

It comes as a surprise, considering the manner in which the others talk about this place.

"Like I said, 'certain circumstances'. Aside from personal issues with the authority here, it's not all too bad. I personally can say that I enjoy living here."

"I wish I could feel the same."

"Perhaps, in time, you will," he says with a smile. "Though I believe the only way to accomplish this would be to grant you the freedom of seeing your darling kid-sister more often."

I had almost forgotten what he had said about being a mind-reader.

"You raise a fair point."

He laughs, a warm sound. "So you're one of the six students in this academy with a special star ranking?" I ask him, to make conversation.

"Seven," he corrects me. "And yes, I am. But there's more to it than that."

"Is there?"

"I am one of the officials of this academy."

But he's incredibly young.

"How is that possible?" I ask, puzzled. Then I remember the Principal. Well, if he can do it, why can't Zophise?

"I'm not in the same situation as him, however," he interjects. "We are under two completely different circumstances, you see."

"Are you?"

"Yes," he says with a bright smile. "Yes, we truly are." *

Nothing more is said for another five minutes. All the while, my eyes catch sight of his clipboard. The words are scrawled neatly, with organization, and I realize it's not his handwriting. It's printed.

An application for a passport.

(I remember that the form the Shadow used to take me out of France looked just the same as Zohise's packet of papers.) *

I wonder what he needs a passport for. Isn't he trapped here for another nine or so odd years, just like the rest of us? Or is his a special case?

"The latter."

I know I shouldn't be surprised, but for whatever reason, it's difficult to keep in mind that anyone other than Koko is a mind-reader.

"You can leave?"

He doesn't answer right away. (Probably wondering whether it would prove inconvenient to mention anything of the matter to another snot-nosed brat of the academy. Especially when he runs the risk of causing a protest of favoritism.) *

"Only at a specific time of the year. Twice a year, actually. Every six months."

He caps his pen. "Why?"

"Well," he considers this. "As I said, I am an official of this academy."

Like the Shadow. He probably does favors for the academy. But in exchange for what?

"A magician never tells his secrets."

"What sort of official? Are you a scout?"

"No. Well, not in the way that man is." He refers to the Shadow. I don't bother feeling surprised. After all, he probably knew exactly why I was asking.

"In what way, then?"

"I approach certain potential students and speak with them about seeking out safety and community at this academy," he explains. "I have been tasked with seeking out students who are on their own, whether it be on the streets, in abandoned structures, in small villages, in orphanages, in foster homes, or whether they just feel particularly ostracized."

"You don't approach students who have a family?"

"No. If they have community, that isn't my area of expertise." He smiles, but this time, the gesture doesn't reach his eyes. "I understand those are who alone best. If it wasn't for this academy, I would have no one."

One who was once alone cannot convince another to leave behind loved ones. I understand that. Mostly because if you had that option to have someone you cared for, why would you leave them behind? How can you convince someone to do something even _you _wouldn't do, given the same luxury? *

"So, you really are an official?" I ask, at last, cautious.

He seems to have dug up bad feelings from the past, as he now appears solemn.

"Yes."

"Do you travel alone?" I am curious. What if the potential student resists? Is there a possibility he could be harmed on the watch of the academy?

(If he had a family, that would be grounds for a lawsuit.)

"No."

Now, my interest is _really _piqued.

"I don't blame you for it," states Zophise, with a grin. The heaviness of his regrets are gone, replaced by cheer once more. "I would have been curious, too, in your position. I take an escort."

"Escort?"

"Silly me," he laughs. "A bodyguard, if you will. Though I much prefer the term 'escort'. Or 'chaperone'."

I imagine a large man guarding this small child. *

"No, it's nothing like that!" he laughs once more. "To gain the trust of another child, I must appear friendly, sincere. A large and imposing man would only spell out lies and trickery to a child who has been forced to care for himself in such a harsh world."

"So they aren't seen?" I am confused.

"No. I take a girl my age, a classmate, actually. Laila." *

"A classmate? A little girl?" Astonishment.

"Yes. It helps with the convincing of the 'community' and 'protection' part of our lovely academy," he says with a grin.

"Why just one? Isn't that dangerous?"

"We have agents who come with us to ensure our safety, but they're the ones who aren't seen. I have them on backup at the push of a button."

"Oh."

"This sort of agent is usually accompanied by two others, however. I am short of one."

His smile is replaced by a thoughtful look.

Suddenly, it all clicks. While this is just a minor annoyance to his structure of operation, this is a golden opportunity for me. He leaves twice every year. And it seems his 'chaperones' are preferred as children.

If I can somehow convince him that I will be of use to him... there's a possibility I can see Luna sooner than I had planned. Of course, I would not be able to go through with my promises to protect him, because as soon as I received a chance, I would return to Luna and disappear from their radar, never to be seen again until I turned of age.

(20 years, for this academy.)

That would mean deception of a mind-reader, however. A difficult task. *

(How do I know he isn't _already _reading my mind.)

"You don't. You'll never know," he states aloud. Alarmed, I begin to think of some kind of lie, or excuse, to make up for my thoughts, but he holds up a single hand.

"Don't force yourself to apologize for trying to take care of your beloved, Pamoon. I would feel horrible if you thought there was something wrong with that."

I pause. "You're not... angry? Or upset?"

"That you thought of taking advantage of my offer? No. I'm not. There is a reason I chose to sit beside you and start a conversation, Pamoon. I could see the pain in your eyes before I heard a single thought from that lovely head of yours."

...?!

"And trust me, when I told you all of this, it was for a reason. Don't be a fool. Take advantage of my offer. This may be your only chance to return to her."

I freeze. "You mean...?"

"You wouldn't be the first."

He had let others escape before? Deliberately?

How did the academy not know?

Why wasn't he removed from his position, punished severely?

"They suspect, but they have no evidence. And no one truly disagrees with my heroics, so they don't usually bother to conduct a full investigation." *

"If they ever did...?"

"I am not only a mind-reader, Pamoon. I have other ways of playing games with the mind to get what I want." *

Oh. For all I know, he had used his Alice to get where he is now _in order _to help others.

"Bingo."

"Seriously?" I am astonished. I had only been making blank guesses, but to think I was right...

"You're not as slow-minded as he would lead you to believe," Zophise interjects.

In direct reference to the Principal, it seems.

"So...?

Hope begins to rise, though I try desperately not to let it get the best of me. He could still be lying. I could seriously get into a lot of trouble for these sorts of thoughts.

"Consider yourself hired," he says.

I have no time to think about this before he is rising to his feet.

"Well, we're here. I'll take the liberty of introducing you to Laila once I locate her. Don't worry about finding me. I'll find you, just as I have done now."

I gaze up into his face, awe-struck.

"So, enjoy your day, and I'll seek you out when we're ready to move to the next step. You will see your sister again. That much I can promise you. But you have to promise, as well, not to land yourself in trouble before then. This is a sticky situation I will try my best to get you out of as soon as possible. Hopefully, you can return to your home before Christmas."

That being said, he offers one last, bright smile, as well as his hand.

"So, we do we have a deal?"

There is no need to ask. He knows as well as I do what I have decided before I even open my mouth. I apologize to the one I'll have to disappoint, that I'll have to turn my back on.

But this is what I must do. It's my only chance. I can't miss it.

It's time to jump or stay in the boat. *

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, here are the notes I felt we should discuss.<strong>

**In regards to the Misters Kitsuneme and Kokoroyomi, the reason I noted that "they call us" instead of "our names are" is because those aren't their actual names. I remember being informed during my reading of the series that those were nicknames meaning "fox eyes" and "mind reader", respectively. (I suppose I don't need to inform you all as to why they retain those titles.) However, when I looked through their profiles, trying to find out more, it turns out that Tachibana-sensei actually never revealed their real names, though she had planned to. She'd simply never been given the chance. And I suppose I should respect that. So, since I don't know what their names are, I will just go with their nicknames. To make the experience of reading this story a little more authentic and Gakuen Alice-y. **

**Koko really wants that play date, lol.**

**The one thing I do not wish to do is insult anyone's intelligence. Some of you may already know this, but for the sake of those who don't, please bear with me. So, I felt I should explain why I mentioned Saturday in a school-week conversation. For those who don't know, or who never had any reason to check this out (or just weren't listening whenever it was explained, lol), a Japanese school-week **_**used **_**to be from Monday to Saturday. Sunday was their only day off. The reason I use the words **_**used to be **_**is because as of April 2002, all Saturdays in Japan were eliminated from the school week. Of course, considering that from the various sources I've gathered, Mikan's story at Gakuen Alice takes place in the 1990s, the students in my story are unfortunate enough to have to follow the old ways and attend school on Saturday. (As you may have seen, if you read the manga, they went to school on Saturdays, anyway.) Thank you for bearing with me, and if you already knew all of this, I apologize, once more!**

**Giggle, snort. Kudos to whomever understands the reference being made here. (For those who don't have any idea what I'm talking about, I'll give you a hint. He's in the manga, and his name does start with an H, and he **_**is **_**in Dangerous Abilities, or Kiken-noryoku, as it's called in Japan.) If you got it now, you may take my kudos, as well, and buy yourself something nice with them.**

**You must be Level Five Friendship to hear his whole Tragic Biography. Of course, this does insinuate that there is more where that came from. See? I like to drop little hints about his story, but not until later will everything be fully explained. Sort of like what they did with Natsume and Yuka-senpai and the others. Don't be angry, please. I just try to keep up with continuity. (You're also probably wondering what the ESP has against him, but that is part of the TB, so you'll find out later. Just be patient.)**

**Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. No direction-confusion for me, cause I've got a map handy! (Of the academy, of course. Tachibana-sensei was kind enough to produce one for us losers who have no sense of direction. And also would like to mooch off her success to make our own stories, lol.)**

**Anyone who knows Hotaru Imai is well aware that this is exactly the response she would give, lol.**

**Don't panic. Mikan probably has no idea what she's talking about, as usual.**

**See? Told you.**

**I've been struggling this whole time, trying to come up with an adequate nickname for my lovely little character. We all know that, with the way he's behaved, most people wouldn't be afraid to give him a cute nickname to signify that they're friends. It's how Japanese people are, I've heard. And so, I looked at his name. Pamoon. Moon is a cute nickname, but I thought maybe that wasn't unique enough. Moon is a word that maybe they might not want to say all the time, anyway. They're Japanese, so that means they're far more classier. Moon translated into Japanese is Tsuki. It's cute, it fits, and it's super-Japanese. (I'm sorry if that comes across as super-racist. I don't mean anything bad by it.) So, Tsuki-chan it is. (If anyone has any better ideas, message me, please. I'll accept all the help I can get.)**

**We all know exactly where she's going. (To nag Natsume.)**

**I'm not sure if anyone understood that explanation, so I'll just lay it out more clearly, here. The reason he tells them is because he doesn't believe anyone that can hurt him with the information doesn't already know. Or, in other words, if you're someone who can use the information to hurt him, you probably already know. Not to mention, they're all just kids, trapped in the same situation as him, without liberty of contact with family or loved ones. Believe you me, he doesn't think they can do much about his sister because they can't even see their **_**own **_**family. Why would they go out of their way to hurt **_**his**_**?**

**Don't try to tell me no small child would suffer if their big brother or big sister was ripped away from them so abruptly, and taken to a strange place in a strange land by a mean stranger who had threatened them both and hurt the people they cared about. Don't try to tell me no child would be upset about that, because it's enough to upset even the oldest of people.**

**Unfortunately, as I remember reading somewhere, we always remember the bad moments in our lives, in clear detail, while the good moments are fuzzy and sometimes completely gone from our minds.**

**The wisdom of an Imai, Part One. I really felt, all jokes aside, that it was something she would say, if she felt it necessary to point out.**

**I wonder who Imai-san left behind, lol. (Couldn't be the very same girl who just walked into the classroom. No way, not possible, lol.)**

**This is Imai-san's way of showing she cares.**

**We all know that need to be alone after we feel like we've been embarrassed, or after we've given a speech (which is basically the same thing, lol).**

**Or that could also be the reason he sat alone. (I know I certainly go out of my way to avoid 'incessant chatter' when I know I need time to myself, lol.)**

**Don't freak. I may have deviated from canon a little. I know they said 'six students have the special star ranking' in the manga, but I still felt it necessary to bend the rules. Mostly because the kid is, after all, pretty important to the academy, so anything below that ranking would be astonishing, really, considering all he does for them.**

**Unlike me. When I went to school, I wore my uniform however I pleased.**

**In case you missed the main point, he was only messing with Pamoon. He was well aware he didn't know anything. Mind-readers get bored, sometimes, too.**

**I know I mentioned this briefly, but never touched upon it in the rest of the chapter, but it's because it doesn't matter until later. Later everything is explained. The accent, his identity, everything. I know I gave an explanation for him in this chapter, but as you can guess, it may not be the full truth.**

**"I guess you could say that." - Code for "Let's just leave it at that because I ain't telling you nothing, son."**

**Anyone who's read Konjiki No Gash Bell knows Zophise doesn't really have a surname, but for the sake of Gakuen Alice, he needed one. I can't remember, for the life of me, where that surname came from, my inspiration for it, any sources, nothing. I only know it's personal to me, it's a touch of my younger writing days, so I won't get rid of it. (In fact, Zophise Sunai sounds very nice, doesn't it?) (I also won't get rid of it because I'm too lazy to look up new surnames, lol.) If I ever find out what it means, I'll let you know. (Though if **_**you **_**do, please let **_**me **_**know, lol.)**

**What Zophise means by that (because he's a clever boy who likes to play games, like I insinuated before, lol) is he doesn't know who Pamoon Tetsuya really is, as a person, beyond just his name and age. "That's deep, man." - stoner voice**

**His 'birdy' will make an appearance, later, don't you worry.**

**Every place and everyone is always much better under good circumstances, wouldn't you agree? I'm sure, for instance, that the town I lived in for nine years would be much more pleasant if everyone were dead, lol.**

**Anyone who knows about the Principal's past with a certain Yuka Azumi knows for a fact that what Zophise is saying is true. Completely different circumstances, everyone. (And because he's a mind-reader, I'm assuming he knows what he's talking about, and he isn't just blowing wind out of his ass, lol.)**

**Yes, in case you're wondering, that **_**is **_**the first time Pamoon saw a passport. Mostly because he had snuck into France by illegal means (paying his way there, mostly).**

**And we all know how everyone in the academy thinks. If they knew that Zophise, another kid, could leave the academy, ever, before graduating, we would have hell set loose on our hands because there would be protests and rioting up and down the hallways of the academy. "What makes him so special?" "I want to see my family, too!" (Though he isn't seeing his family.) (Or doing anything he really wants to do, either.)**

**If you don't understand what he means, allow me to give another example. If someone had a corvette, for instance, or any other really nice muscle car (lol), and I didn't, but I wanted one, how in the world could I convince him to get rid of that car when, in his place, I wouldn't dream of it? **

**A large man with huge muscles. (FMA's Armstrong, anyone?)**

**Another KnGB cameo reference. (Hint: a girl whose power is control of the moon. A thousand-year-old mamodo.)**

**Pamoon is, ladies and gentlemen, a huge idiot.**

**We all know that even if Narumi suspected an official was helping students escape, he wouldn't do anything to stop them. Especially considering that he knows what's going on behind the scenes, and if it means the child gets to be happy again, he certainly wouldn't want to get in the way and help the Principal, by any means.**

**The extent of Zophise's mind-powers = endless. **

**Vague reference to a tough decision being made but no clear explanation? Check. This being put at the end of the chapter to place some suspense and lure in more readers (and reviews)? Double check. Author giving away her own secrets to success? Check check check check check check check -**


End file.
